¿A cuántos no nos ha pasado?
by camiiko no puniishment
Summary: Comenzaba a soplar fuerte el viento por la lluvia que amenazaba por caer y al verla salir de su casa mientras yo aguardaba por ella dentro de mi deportivo no pude contener una sonora blasfemia ¡Si esa maldita falda se le alzaba mataría a alguien! ¡Pero claro! Al clima le pareció graciosa la idea de verme enojado...
1. Esa falda

FANFINC CORTO

LO QUE ESTÉ ENTRE _CURSIVA_ SON PENSAMIENTOS.

VUELVO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS PARA TRAERLES UNA LOCURA DE MEDIA NOCHE.

DISFRUTEN- CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT

CAPITULO 1.

3 años de relación y mis amigos definitivamente ya no creían que nosotros no hubiéramos tenido nada íntimo, digo, Sakura Kinomoto, belleza andante, pero más inocente que un gatito recién nacido, o al menos eso proyectaba, pues sí que sabía cómo dejarme picado en caliente… y yo siempre cayendo.

-Syaoran enserio, no han hecho nada… ¿¡de nada?- Eriol balbuceaba, ya estaba más tomado de lo que le permitía pararse por otra copa, así que mantenía la botella de Black Label al lado.

-Nono, no mi buen amigo, nada de nada, la respeto y será cuando ella quiera que sea- Negaba con la cabeza y hacía gestos extraños, yo tampoco estaba muy bien, era verdad, jamás había pasado nada más que un inocente… bueno… muy candente faje, pero no no, hasta donde ella quiere.

Si, aún existen caballeros que llegan a sus casas a hacerse una corrida con su mano buena cuando les dejan con las ganas, antes de ir a un putero y engañarlas sin que lo sepan, claro que se puede, todo es posible, pero no… si la amas de verdad, llegaras a echarte un buen baño de agua fría, tomarte una cerveza todavía más helada, y a dormir como perdedor rechazado una vez más.

-Hay amigo, bien que te puedes tirar unas cuantas sin que se entere, ganas seguro NO te faltan, y que si no tendrás una que otra presa fácil por ahí- Dijo Yamazaki, el todavía más sobrio sosteniendo como dios manda su copa de vino Casillero.

-Por eso no tienes novia camarada… tu bandera es de todos los países- Espeté, viéndolo un poco perdido por el alcohol.

-¡JJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Siempre alegrándonos la vida Syaoran- Eriol chocó su vaso con el mío mientras Yamazaki tomaba otro largo trago de su copa haciéndose el desentendido.

-Ya por favor Sakura, ¡soy tu mejor amiga! Ya dime enserio si no ha pasado nada, yo prometí contarte y te lo platiqué cuando Eriol.-

-No Tomoyo…- De nuevo enrojecí hasta las orejas, y es que sólo pensar que yo y él … ¡NO!. La última vez si no tuvo perdón de Dios, no, no , seguro quiere matarme, la última vez lo dejé completamente desabrochado del pantalón, yo sin sostén y me llama demasiado la atención que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos escuchado la alarma mal puesta de mi reloj que rompió el momento.

-No… Ajá- Tomoyo me miró traviesamente, sabía que yo le contaría, sólo se aprovechaba de lo fácil que yo me azoraba.

-¡No amiga!- Le contesté desesperada en un intento por deshacerme del vil sonrojo.

La esperaba afuera de su casa, un poco desesperado por el cielo a punto de llover, casi negro. Miraba a través de la ventana de mi BMW negro, viendo impaciente como las nubes avanzaban y los árboles de la calle se movían como si el viento quisiera de verdad tirarlos.

Fijé de nuevo mi vista a la entrada de su modesta casa amarilla, cuando por fin se asomó su delicada, exquisita, escultura, sexy… perdón, me salgo del tema, su delicada figura por el marco de la puerta. La vi caminar con prisa hacia el coche, pues la lluvia no tardaba ni 3 segundos en caer y entonces se me ocurrió hacerle una escaneada a su vestuario y mi primitiva reacción fue azotar mis manos en el volante provocando que este pitara, y ella diera un respingo antes de nuestra preciosa costumbre de que se inclinara SÓLO UN POCO a darme un beso antes de que yo bajara para abrirle la puerta.

Pero con este viento y ella con esa desgraciada mini falda de flores corriendo iba a dejar que se inclinara un milímetro.

Más que de inmediato me bajé viendo toda la calle por si había alguien en la acera o cerca de ahí. Perfecto no había nadie.

-Amor si aún falta media hora para la reservación del restaurant, por qué tanta prisa, ni te he dado tu beso- Su labio inferior pronunciado por el puchero y su dulce voz me dejaron en stand by por unos segundos viéndola tiernamente y con ganas tremendas de meterme al carro sólo para que ella me diera mi beso y sonriera de nuevo, pero sopló el viento y NO tenía que actuar ya.

-Metete al carro Sakura, ahora- Casi la empujé a la puerta del copiloto y en lo que la abría sopló de nuevo el viento, esta vez acompañado de polvo que me hizo cerrar los ojos, y nada más voy oyendo:

-¡Con ese culito te has de cantonear bien rico amorcito!-

-¡Ya no soy virgen de los ojos!-

-_Puta madre_- dije en mis adentros. Sakura por inercia se controló la falda con las manos evitando que se volviera a alzar con el viento, sonrojadísima y muy avergonzada. Atiné a buscar con mis ojos descontrolados por el enojo creciente y localicé a dos bribones que cruzaban en la otra acera y por la vestimenta típicos albañiles alcohólicos y drogadictos.

-Estás nada más para empinarte y prenderte mamita-

Sakura se metió al carro más rápido que inmediato, y yo azoté la puerta, la azoté como si hubiera sido la cabeza de cualquiera de esos dos par de hijos de puta, pero ese último comentario si me hizo arder, y a pesar de la lluvia que comenzó a caer , sentía el calor en todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Syaoran espera!- La oí decir, dentro del carro, pero le puse seguro con mis llaves que traía en mano para que ella no saliera.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, en dirección a esas personas, pero salieron corriendo y por la lluvia que arreciaba hasta que no veía nada por delante, se escaparon, riendo.

Le pegué al poste de la electricidad con ambos puños gritando hasta que creí haberlo dejado de lado. Ah el último comentario no dejaba de palpitar en mi cabeza, regresé al carro, completamente empapado, con algunos cortes sangrantes en mis puños.

Quité el seguro del carro, me metí de un jalón y cerré la puerta, el agua escurría por mi camisa, y la sangre por mi pantalón por mis manos apretadas contra el volante, aún estaba enojado, veía la lluvia, y de sólo pensar que alguien más que yo podría… Me pegué en la cabeza contra el volante, lo hice pitar de nuevo.

Y entonces por fin hablé, aún viendo a la lluvia. Me controlaba demasiado pues si la veía estallaría en groserías.

-Ves porqué detesto esas falditas_… se le ven extremadamente bien, pero esas piernas, esa cadera y esas espectaculares pompas eran mías con un carajo, mías, y mostraba demasiado mío así. Con todos los hombres volteándola a ver_. ¡¿Ves porqué te dije que te metieras más rápido que enseguida al maldito carro?

-Amor….- Su voz temblaba pero yo seguía enojado como el demonio. Azoté de nuevo las manos en el volante.

-¡TU ERES MÍA! Ningún hombre más que yo debe tener el privilegio de observar lo que hay debajo de tu ropa, NADIE, si quiera debe osar a mirarte jamás, más que yo.- Mis labios se apretaban, conteniendo las palabras, pero cuando giré mi cabeza a verla… ella estaba llorando.

-¡Mierda!- Grité. Ella dio un pequeño salto de susto, respiré, muchas, demasiadas veces. Quité mis manos del volante, las puse a mis costados y volví a girar mi cabeza que ahora descansaba en el cojín del asiento.

Ella aún agarraba su falda, bajándola, tratándose de cubrir lo más posible como si aún el viento estuviera jugando con ella, mantenía sus hombros encogidos, su cabeza gacha escondida de mí por los bucles de cabello caramelo que caía suavemente en sus hombros. Vi como caían las lágrimas a su regazo.

-Siento haber sido tan brusco… siento haberte gritado, discúlpame soy un monstruo, pero no me pude controlar, lo que traté de evitar a toda costa pasó, pero pues no se puede hacer nada, ya pasó cariño-

-Ya no soy tuya- Soltó, y volvió a sollozar.

-¿¡Pe- PERDÓN?- Ahora sí que mi cuerpo se giró completamente hacia ella, ¡¿Qué?

-Ya no soy tuya… esos hombres…, ni siquiera tú has visto tanto, te fallé , ya no puedo ser tuya, no lo merezco, me siento impura, me siento sucia, me siento…- La callé con un beso, no soportaba tanta dulzura, me quitaba la cordura, esta mujer me volvía loco.

-Amor, amor, amor, amor. Te amo, por favor no digas tonterías, tu eres mía, ¿si? No me digas lo contrario porque me muero. Me llené de celos es todo, y me enojé mucho, como voy a permitir que te falten al respeto así , discúlpame, me descontrolé-

-¡Está sangrando!- Su carita se asustó y sus ojos preciosos esmeraldas se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando posé mis manos enmarcando su cara y sintió algo caliente correr por sus mejillas que no fueran sus lagrimas.

-No importa… no me importa si se me sale un riñón por la herida, solo retira lo que dijiste- Ella volvió su mirada hacia mí, y la sostuvo mucho tiempo indefinido, comenzaba a asustarme por la respuesta cuando noté su creciente sonrojo.

-Q-Quiero ser tuya- Tartamudeó

-Hoy…quiero ser más tuya, quiero que me…- Tomó un largo respiro, miraba cualquier cosa menos mi rostro, yo seguía manteniendo mis manos alrededor de su cara, dándole valor a lo que fuera que fuera a decirme.

-¿Quieres que yo?- Le animé. Ella buscó en mis ojos para que yo le completara la frase, pero en verdad que no sabía de que hablaba. Suspiró de nuevo y sus esmeraldas que tenía por ojos me golpearon de repente en la mirada.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor-

_Continuará_


	2. Noche larga

-¿Quieres que yo?- Le animé. Ella buscó en mis ojos para que yo le completara la frase, pero en verdad que no sabía de que hablaba. Suspiró de nuevo y sus esmeraldas que tenía por ojos me golpearon de repente en la mirada.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor-

_Continuará_

UN GRAN HOLA, GRANDES LECTORES DEL FANFICTION, ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO PARA TRAERLES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE FIC JUSTO EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE .

A LEER!

CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT

FANFIC CORTO, CAPÍTULO 2!

CAPÍTULO 2:

Mis ojos se abrieron más , y más , y más si se podía… Mi boca calló creo que hasta la palanca de mandos y de repente, cuando esa imagen de su piel desnuda toco mi mente…desnudándome a mi…. Me puse más rojo que la sangre que goteaba ahora por su camiseta blanca.

-Mi amor, ¡Sakura!, yo …- Sus manos cálidas fueron a parar a las mías empapadas y ensangrentadas que ahora temblaban contra su suave piel del rostro, sus ojitos parpadeaban expectantes, sus mejillas coloradas, sus labios entre abiertos, su aliento suave… Ella comenzó a acercarse y a cerrar sus ojos. Al ver que yo me había paralizado.

Señores a veces un beso silencioso pero cálido vale más que una respuesta. _(Que cursi me oí no le cuenten a Eriol o a Yamazaki, por supuesto espero no decirlo en ninguna peda cuando este pasado de copas) _

Pero es que con ella salía lo mejor de mi interior.

-Yo…- intente de cerrar mis ojos y sucumbir ante sus labios.

¡PUM PUM PUM PUM!

-¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!-

PUMPUM

-¡¿Pero qué?- Grite luego de saltar por semejantes golpes a MI carro, rompió el momento eso seguro, pero cuando me fijé quién era el que osaba interrumpir , me sentí libre de enojarme de tal manera que vi una oportunidad de desahogarme por completo.

-¡Hermano!- Gritó Sakura molesta, aún los dos dentro del coche y el asomado al cristal con una sombrilla, aun llovía demasiado, pero ya se podía ver el fondo de la calle.

-Sakura, no te bajes- Le dije antes de darle un ligero apretón de manos y abrir la puerta para bajarme, pararme con la frente en alto, y gritarle a ese maligno ser, perdón, cuñado.

Pero no ocurrió como esperaba, tan pronto me bajé el me sujetó del cuello de la camisa, casi alzándome del suelo el maniaco. Intente zafarme con ambas manos y fue cuando se fijó en mis heridas.

-¡Que haces idiota! ¡Aprovechándote de mi hermana enfrente de mi casa! ¡¿Porqué sangras? ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué te hizo el mocoso estúpido? –

-¡Hermano por favor no seas celoso e infantil, tres años y todavía no superas que él me venga a buscar en su coche!- Sakura se había asomado por la puerta abierta del piloto, su camiseta manchada y sus ojos rojos no ayudaban en nada a que Toya se calmara.

-Toya, imbécil, ahora no estoy de humor, suéltame o te voy a meter la sombrilla por…-

-¡Syaoran!-

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Mocoso!¡ No le grites a mi hermana! –

-¡Toya!- Grito ella

Arto de este enredo forcejé para que Toya me soltara pero al alzar mi codo creyó que lo golpearía con él, y como buen alumno de karate me dio un certero golpe en la mandíbula que me tiró a la acera mojada.

-¡Toya! ¡Lo lastimaste!- Oí medio inconsciente los tacones de Sakura acercándose en medio del sonido del agua chapoteando, divisé su cara, en realidad no sé como lucía la mía en ese momento, pero ella lucía muy preocupada. Se agachó y yo miré a todos lados cando sin querer me topé con sus dos deliciosos atributos delanteros… empapados y notorios, muy notorios, saliéndose del sostén de tan inclinada hacia mí que estaba.

-¡Con un demonio Sakura… porque te empeñas en hacerme sufrir…- Me llevé la mano a la frente tapándome los ojos volteando mi cabeza en otra dirección. Ella de inmediato bajó su cabeza y se ruborizó, se cubrió con ambos brazos la camiseta ya transparentada por el agua.

-Toya, ayúdalo a pararse, por favor-

-¡Tiene dos piernas , ya sé que es un fenómeno pero no camina con la cabeza! – Dijo Toya acercándose a ella con el paraguas para evitar que se mojara más de lo que estaba, si es que podía mojarse más digo.

-¡Toya!- Grito ella quitando la protección de sus brazos de su pecho, dejando ver el "problema", a Toya casi se le cae el paraguas del shock, y no porque le produjera ninguna sensación masculina … digo es algo raro ver así a tu hermana… desagradable con D de Asqueroso. Tengo hermanas, soy el único varón se de lo que hablo.

-Sólo porque ella me lo pide mocoso enclenque- Yo le hice una mueca de desagrado, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo que él me levantara, así que tome su mano y me jaló hacía arriba, de vuelta a la altura.

-Sakura, amor, me voy, creo que se puede posponer la cena y mira que te ves hermosa así empapada, pero sabes lo que opino de traer ropa transparente otra cosa que no sea lencería bajo ropa seca-

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré con voz ronca, dejando salir un poco del deseo que me carcomía por dentro: -Tu proposición me paró el corazón… no se quedará en el aire preciosa- Le mordí suavemente la oreja y acto seguido me alejé para guiñarle un ojo a Toya.

-Maldito mocoso…¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE REGRESARÉ AL SUELO!- Antes de que Toya pudiera atraparme me subí tan rápido como pude a mi auto Y recorrí las calles hasta mi departamento… con una sonrisa y mi corazón latente que solo ella me había podido provocar.

-¡Muy, muy bien Sakurita!, eso es ser fregona en esta vida, tomar la iniciativa, que orgullo- A Tomoyo le brillaban como estrellitas los ojitos como si Sakura le hubiera anunciado boda.

-¡Y cuando vi su cara de inocencia! Te juro que no se imaginó que le iba a soltar semejante cosa, me causo tanta ternura, ¡En verdad que Él es el indicado!-

-Uy sii, y más que ya viste lo tigre que podría llegar a ser- Tomoyo se cantoneó traviesamente y luego le giñó el ojo a Sakura, ella, sonrojándose al instante clavó la mirada al suelo. Si fuera avestruz también hubiera hundido el cuello.

-No se… que…usar para ese día, el tiene planes mañana y tampoco quedamos en algo concreto- _Me quedé pensando un rato más, embelesada recordando su voz sugestiva… dios era tan masculino… _

Mientras Sakura cavilaba Tomoyo había desaparecido dentro del cuarto que tenía como closet para buscar prendas de su línea de lencería, arrojó por lo menos 20 conjuntitos de encajes y moños provocativos a su cama.

-Bien, ahora, puedes probártelos amiga, si hay alguien en que me encanta como se ven mis diseños es en ti así que no dudes en llevarte los que te gusten-

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Son preciosos! – Sakura dio brinquitos en círculos junto con Tomoyo gritando como pequeñas taladrando los oídos de las mucamas en los pasillos mientras se decidían por la prenda ideal.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? Te noto preocupado- Eriol se acercó a mí con su Whiskey en las rocas, alejándose igual que yo de la gran reunión social de viejos grises y amargados que llevaba a cabo mi madre una vez por mes. Estábamos en el balcón, recibiendo la brisa nocturna, donde todo era más tranquilo.

-Hola Eriol, ¿disfrutando la velada?- Tomé un sorbo de vino.

-Igual que tu… pero te noto más distante que otras veces, hoy ni siquiera te molestaste en molestarte por las miradas indiscretas de las hijas de los empresarios.

-Ah… pues… estoy un poco distraído- Eriol alzó una ceja, y yo suspiré, era obvio que algo me preocupaba, y en verdad necesitaba consejo ahora.

-Eriol tu eres mi mejor amigo, desde niños, nos hemos visto crecer y bla bla, ¿Podría confiarte algo que no sacarías por error en nuestras borracheras?-

Eriol tomó un sorbo de alcohol, respiró profundo y cambió su semblante al chico intelectual, serio y pensante que era.

-Somos casi hermanos Syaoran, adelante, suelta el espagueti-

-Voy a tomar el siguiente paso en mi relación con Sakura… sabes que la amo, sinceramente, la primera y la última por lo que lo daré todo sin miramientos , veo mi futuro en ella, ahora a los 26-

-Entiendo amigo, pero no se qué tiene que ver mi consejo aquí…-

-Sabes a cuantas no he tenido bajo mi sabana Eriol… pero lo que me tiene intrigado, es por qué tengo este sentimiento de nerviosismo… ¡es como si yo fuera un primerizo! ¡Como un adolescente! Soy un adulto hecho y derecho, ¡Pero pienso en lo que viene y me tiembla todo!-

Eriol sacó una sonora carcajada que interrumpió mi discurso.

-Perdón, perdón jajajaa, perdóname amigo, no lo soporté, y es que tú mismo te has contestado a tu pregunta, te has ahogado en un vaso de agua jajaja, ¡El gran y codiciado casanova Syaoran Lee al fin cayó ante un bonito corazón y no unas bonitas piernas!-

-¡Eriol no bromeo! ¡Me siento desesperado por encontrar una respuesta a mi inseguridad!-

-Mira amigo, te lo diré lo más monosilábico que pueda: Tienes miedo a cagarla en su primera vez, pero ¿Sabes qué? Hay manual para sexo, el Kama Sutra, pero a lo que tú vas… es hacer el amor compadre, algo verdaderamente exquisito, el mayor placer del hombre, no hay manual para eso, simplemente déjate llevar por la situación y estarás bien- Me palmeó la espalda tan fuerte que casi me devuelve el vino que resbalaba por mi garganta.

-Bueno entonces en vista de que mi amigo por fin será de una bella mujer después de 3 años de abstinencia… hay que ir a celebrar-

-Llamaré a Yamazaki- Le dije mientras chocábamos nuestros vasos de cristal, luego, nos abrimos paso entre el vejestorio que inundaba mi casa.

-Bueno Sakura, ya estás más que bella y atrayente, hoy es la última noche de santa, así que ¡A mover el bote con todo! – Tomoyo aplaudió emocionada mientras su chofer les abría la puerta enfrente del exclusivo bar de la ciudad, el Fosterizer * (Vendrá en otro fic, próximamente) sus luces altas que disparaban al cielo, y la fachada entera de cristales templados lo hacían más que llamativo.

-¡Oye Syaoran! ¿Esa chica de allá no es tu novia? ¡Santa mamacita! ¡Auch!-

-¡Cállate estúpido! ¡Cuidadito con esa bocota suelta que te la rompo!- Le dije cuando le propiné un buen codazo en el estómago, nada más llegamos al bar, le dimos el BMW al ballet parking, voy alzando la vista y veo a dos chicas que destacaban hasta el frente de la fila para entrar, bastó un par de sonrisitas coquetas para que el animalón de hombre que cuidaba la entrada las dejara pasar no sin antes barrerlas de arriba abajo con su asquerosa mirada.

-Lo siento viejo, respeto a tu chica- se disculpó Yamazaki por su comentario, yo sonreí con desgano.

-Tranquilo Syaoran… Tomoyo también estaba ahí pero tienes que aprender a controlarte, sabes que Sakura es tuya, Tomoyo es mía, me enfoco en eso, pero ellos obviamente no están ciegos… - Eriol posó una mano sobre mi hombro tenso al notar a donde se dirigía mi mirada. Respiré hondamente.

-Autocontrol- Le respondí monosilábicamente. Esta iba a ser una noche larga…

- ¡Pero es que con esos vestiditos que parecía que se le iban a romper y alzar de tan ajustado que estaba como no quería que se le quedaran viendo!- Soltó Yamazaki.

A Eriol y a mí se nos saltó una vena en la frente, volteamos a ver a Yamazaki con las aletas de la nariz completamente abiertas del enojo.

-¡CALLATE PÁJARRACO DE MAL AGÜERO!-

Ah sí … que bonitas amistades . Lo repito… maldita noche larga.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Alcohol

A Eriol y a mí se nos saltó una vena en la frente, volteamos a ver a Yamazaki con las aletas de la nariz completamente abiertas del enojo.

-¡CALLATE PÁJARRACO DE MAL AGÜERO!-

Ah sí … que bonitas amistades . Lo repito… maldita noche larga.

CONTINUARÁ

TODO LO QUE ESTE ASII ( WKCWEJNVWE(8) ) SON CANCIONES DE AMBIENTACIÓN EN EL BAR

UNA DISCULPA SI LLEGO A OFENDER A CUALQUIER PERSONA HOMOSEXUAL, NO TENGO NADA CONTRA ELLOS, SON LS MEJORES! ARRIBA LA DIVERSIDAD DE GENERO!

LA REVISTA "QUIEN!" ES REAL, NO ME PERTENECE, LA USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO ( EL NOMBRE)

CAPÍTULO 3 FANFIC CORTO A LEEER!

CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT:

Cuando yo me enojaba, yo me enojaba, no iba a esperar a que toda esa gente terminara de suplicar pasar, ¡De que me llamo Syaoran Lee!

-A un lado- Empujaba y empujaba gente sin la menor concesión, Eriol se disculpaba a mis espaldas como su etiqueta inglesa le obligaba mientras Yamazaki solo asentía con la cabeza como todo un japonés. Yo…no. La única persona a la cual yo le inclinaría la cabeza y hasta de rodillas me pondría sería a ella. Sakura.

Medio mundo nos reclamaba pero cuando les echaba mi mirada gélida o reconocían mi cara simplemente se hacían a un lado.

-Déjalo pasar wey, ¿Ya viste quién es?-

-¡Lee Syaoran! El salió en la revista "Quien" y "Bussines man of the year", ¿no lo reconoces? ¡Millonario cargado!-

Típicos comentarios superficiales… y yo hacía de oídos sordos totalmente acostumbrado.

Llegamos al frente de la fila y sólo basto con que Eriol saludara de mano al gorilón que cuidaba la puerta para que el señor se emocionara como señorita y nos dejara pasar.

Una vez adentro me dispuse a ordenar mis ideas; primero Sakura, luego buscar mesa donde estuviera cerca de ella, o por lo menos dentro de mi campo de visión.

-Syaoran, Eriol, allá están las chicas- Yamazaki hizo un gesto de cabeza para que volteáramos; Ellas estaban sentadas en la barra platicando con un amigo de nosotros, Rick Foster, el dueño de este bar tan exclusivo. De ahí el nombre Fosterizer.

Sakura de espaldas a nosotros, sus curvas se delineaban de manera casi descarada dentro de ese vestido negro con lentejuelas, su cabello amarrado en un chongo alto que dejaba ver también más que descaradamente ese cuello que invitaba a acercarse y marcar un moretón. Tomoyo por su parte cruzada de piernas con una falda casi casi de látex, y por la expresión de mi amigo…

-Hablaré con ella acerca de esos conjuntitos… ¡Con un carajo parece que le dices prostitúyete en cada putisimo antro!-

Yo sólo reí por lo bajo.

-El pájaro en su nido, así que, amigos, a buscar mesa- Les dije tomando a mis dos compañeros por los hombros y dándonos media vuelta.

-Rick, no cargues mucho de alcohol, al rrato no podré salir caminando derecha de aquí jajaja-

-Y con esos zancos amiga, ¡Pero que ovarios tienes de traerlos!- Sakura se tomó otro shot de tequila, por cómo se reía por todo seguramente llevaba un par de más

-Hey, Kinomoto, no tomes tan de prisa- Rick preocupado le quitó definitivamente los vasos a las chicas, y por una orden de Martinis se alejó de ellas despidiéndose con un beso a cada una.

Entonces empezó la música buena.

IM IN MIAMI BITCH!(8)

-WUUUUUWW! Sakura, ¡a perrear*! (*Si eres Mexicano sabes de que hablo xD , si no, es bailar alocadamente pegándote a quien esté enfrente, juntándole todo y abajo!, abajo! Y mas abajo!)

-¡No inventes amo esta canción! ¡Vámonos!- Sakura agarró la mano de Tomoyo más rápido que de inmediato jalándola a la pista y tambaleándose un poco. Había tanta gente que primero las divisabas y luego no, pues aunque entaconadas, seguían siendo no tan altas.

En un momento Sakura estaba platicando, y ¡al otro! Ya no la vi …por ningún lado.

-Parece que el pájaro salió del nido- Espetó Eriol terminándose el Martini.

-Hey chicos, cómo va la fiesta, porqué no están bailando- Rick llegó con otra ronda de alcohol en bandeja y luego saludó a todos con un apretón de manos. –¡ Yo invito esa ronda! ¡Ah! Por cierto … sus chicas ya están en medio de la pista-

-Yo pagaré la cuenta de las dos, no les digas- Eriol sacó su billetera pero Rick le hizo un ademán con la mano para que la guardara.

-Déjalo así Hiraguizawa, también invito los tragos de ellas.-

-Muchas gracias Foster te debemos una- Le dije yo, invitándolo a sentarse con nosotros.

Cuando Yamazaki entabló conversación con ellos yo me dispuse a localizar a Sakura en la pista con la mirada para estar más tranquilo.

Hicieron el cambio de música y mucha gente se salió de la pista, pues la salsa era un poco menos atractiva para la chaviza y gracias a dios las divisé. Pero no como me gustaría haberla encontrado…

PROCURA NO MIRARME MÁS Y NO SABRÁS DE QUE TE PERDERAS, ES UN DILEMA DEL QUE TU NI YO PODREMOS ESCAPAR (8)

-Hey, bailas muy bien, ¿cómo te llamas? – Decía Sakura entre jadeos mientras el altísimo y bien formado chico de cabello plata la hacía girar sobre sus tacones.

-Soy Yukito, llevo viéndote un rato, tampoco bailas tan mal y como vi que no te saliste de la pista por la salsa, me animé a acercarme – Él la acercaba y alejaba de él entre giros, siempre agarrándole de las manos, volteándola y acariciándole la cintura. Por supollo que Sakura estaba pasadita de copitas porque ella se habría dado cuenta de sus intenciones desde que se acercó.

-Pues…me alegro de haber encontrado… un compañero de baile tan bueno, ¿Te diviertes…Tomoyo?- Sakura seguía jadeando por la falta de aire al bailar, y el tipo sólo se excitaba más al sentir su aliento entrecortado tan cerca.

Tomoyo bailaba con gracia con otro tipo, ejecutando pasos de baile de salón, riéndose cuando les salía mal y cuando les salía bien chocaban manos, con quien bailaba se llamaba Kurogane. Un tipo alto de mirada roja y exóticamente moreno.

OHHH CAN YOU FEEL IT OHHH…LAMBADA (8)

¡¿La música conspiraba para que violaran a mi novia o qué?

Rompía una servilleta por cada giro que ella daba… tomaba un shot por cada acercamiento que ocurría entre esos dos… Eriol simplemente mantenía su mirada fija al frente, el ceño arrugado indicaba que iba a gritar y a tirar la mesa en cualquier momento. Mientras Yamazaki mantenía la boca abierta al ver semejantes modelos bailando tan sexosamente con tipos que NO éramos nosotros.

Rick Foster solo alzaba una ceja de vez en cuando, carcajeándose por lo que un par de tequilas podían hacer por el cuerpo humano.

-Si van a provocar una pelea por favor no destrocen mi bar- Dijo Rick por lo bajito al ver sobre todo mi expresión de matón en potencia. Dicho esto se paró y se regresó a la barra.

-Lo único que destrozaré será la cara de ese imbécil, ¡Sólo fíjate como le ve el escote!- Eriol iba a romper la delicada copa mientras yo ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma reprobatoria, no por Eriol, me encantaba su idea, si no porque quería ver hasta donde Sakura era capaz de serme fiel.

-Autocontrol- Le dije, el respiró hondo y dejó la copa en la mesa.

-¡Mis huevos se auto controlan!-

-¿Sabes bailar lambada?- Preguntó Yukito

-No mucho… - Sakura comenzaba a sentirse mareada por el alcohol, se dio cuenta que ya no podía ser tan ágil, que su cuerpo era cada vez más controlable y por ende vulnerable.

-Te enseño, preciosa- El iba a acercarla completamente a él cuando Tomoyo le gritó a Sakura

-Amiga… iré al tocador, me acompaña Kurogane no te preocupes-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, de repente todo se hacía más pasajero, más liviano.

-A eso si que no ¿¡A dónde se la lleva?- Eriol se paró de la mesa, se arremangó la camisa y le aventó los lentes a Yamazaki.

Corrió rumbo a los baños y le perdí de vista, el se las arreglaría, yo seguía viendo a mi novia.

-¡Oye tu idiota!- Eriol llegó como un rayo a donde estaba Tomoyo y Kurogane y sin darle tiempo de hablar le propinó un buen puñetazo en el rostro a Kurogane, quién en vez de defenderse y lanzar otro golpe sólo le dio un empujón.

-Tranquilo estúpido, ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-¡¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿No estabas en casa de los Lee?-

Eriol omitió la voz de Tomoyo y continuó en posición de pelea.

-¿Le conoces?- Preguntó Kurogane.

-Si, es mi novio- Dijo ella lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Eriol en señal de desaprobación por haberle golpeado y haber creado un escándalo.

-¡¿A dónde te la ibas a llevare eh? ¡Te crees muy listo!-

-¡Eriol! El solo me acompañaba al baño! –

-¡Ah! ¡Y tu sabias!- Eriol se molestó tanto que le intentó tirar otro golpe a Kurogane, quién al no haber bebido tanto, lo paró fácilmente y le hizo una llave.

-Oye… es peligroso para una mujer ir sola, podrían asustarla o algo peor… escucha NO planeo quitarte a tu novia, amigo, soy homosexual , trabajo de modista en la compañía de Tomoyo-

-¡¿Gay? Entonces… tu… no… yo pensé que… - Kurogane soltó a Eriol y este inmediatamente se volteó a darle una escaneada al que le confesó ser del otro bando. Kurogane puso ambas manos en sus caderas, y pudo ver que traía un poco de brillo en los labios.

-Eres un maldito paranoico, ¡Me seguiste al bar!¡ No confías en mi!- Tomoyo le daba de carterazos a Eriol cuando este se quedó perplejo viendo el gran error que cometió… se sentía estúpido… ¡Había celado a una persona que desde el principio no tuvo ninguna intención con su novia!

-Entonces… Syaoran también se enoja por nada por el de cabello plateado…- Eriol se giró sobre sus talones para ver hacía la pista de baile, donde Sakura bailaba tratando de no pegarse tanto al susodicho.

-¡¿También está aquí? Ustedes no tienen perdón de Dios…-

-¡A no! El no es gay, es un amigo mío, venimos a ver qué pescábamos, ¡Pero se me hizo tan diver diver bailar contigo Tomoyo!- Kurogane dio de brinquitos y luego le chocó las manos a Tomoyo, quién también empezó a saltar…

A Eriol seguramente se le escapó la gotita típica en la frente…pero comenzaba a relajarse, entonces algo hizo clic en su mente.

-¡Pero ella no es soltera!- Se acordó Eriol.

-Tienes que pegarte preciosa, así es el paso- El la pegaba tan ávidamente que Sakura en un momento de lucidez notó el paquete de ahí abajo bastante "emocionado" cuando lo tocó con la piel de su vientre.

-No… que tal y te piso con el tacón- Dijo un poco insegura y tartamuda… comenzaba a pasar el efecto del alcohol, comenzaba a regresar la razón.

-Sólo déjate llevar- Le susurró Yukito al oído.

-Amigo… creo que a tu novia no le hace mucha gracia lo que ese tipo hace…- Yamazaki veía un poco intrigado la escena, donde Sakura puso sus manos en el pecho de él para recuperar su espacio personal.

Oí la voz de Yamazaki por sobre la música, paré de romper servilletas y enfoqué mi vista entre el humo artificial y las demás personas. Súbitamente la música se cambió de nuevo a electrónica y todo mundo comenzó a irse de la pista a tomar una bebida antes de continuar la bailada.

PARTY ROCk ANTHEM IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT, EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME(8)

¡¿Qué carajo?

Ese tipo intentaba besarla por la fuerza mientras Sakura intentaba en vano zafarse de su certero agarre, una mano de él la agarraba fuertemente por la espalda mientras la otra comenzaba a descender por sus nalgas.

¡AL DIABLO EL AUTOCONTROL!

Tiré todo lo que estaba en la mesa, vasos, botana, copas, todo hizo un ruidero. Empujé a todo el que se me cruzara sin querer por el camino, entré en la pista de luces y me lancé contra él con todo mi peso, llevándolo conmigo al suelo. De la sorpresa de mi agarre el soltó a Sakura y ella gritó encogiéndose.

Estaba ya encima de él, mientras él decía - ¡¿Qué carajo?-

Toda la gente se amontonó a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Te voy a matar pedazo de mierda!- Yo estaba rojo de la furia, respiraba sin control y con ese mismo descontrol le pegué lo más fuerte que pude en la cara, le sangré la nariz. Entonces él me agarró del cuello y me hizo rodar, él quedo encima de mí y me pegó con su frente en la mía, lo que me atontó por un segundo, me golpeó en la quijada y volví a la realidad. Alcé la rodilla y le pegué muy fuerte asegurándome que no tendría descendencia. Se quitó rápidamente de encima, revolcándose a un lado. Yo me paré de inmediato y le pegué una patada en las costillas.

-¡¿Te crees muy macho no? ¡Tratando de abusar a mi novia! ¡Infeliz!- Le pegué otra patada antes de que Eriol y Yamazaki llegaran a detenerme por los hombros, yo pataleaba para que me soltaran, tratando de darles codazos, no estaba en mis cabales.

El tipo fue ayudado a pararse por su amigo moreno, Rick Foster llegó de repente y nos hecho agua con hielo a cubetazo. Lo que me hizo calmarme en seco.

-¡No pasa nada aquí! ¡DJ pon música de perreo! ¡Todos a bailar!- La gente se fue alejando poco a poco murmurando, pero cuando inició la música rápido se olvidaron de nuestra existencia.

-Buena estrategia Rick- Eriol le agradeció la rápida solución, y Yamazaki y él por fin me soltaron. Veía a mi alrededor entre las gotas que caían de mi cabello como toda la gente me dejaba de mirar poco a poco, giré mi vista ya más tranquilo a donde estaba el maldito violador quien era sujetado aún por Kurogane.

Me iba a acercar a él pero Rick se me adelantó.

-Tienes prohibido entrar a mi Bar de nuevo, no tolero abusivos en éste lugar, Kurogane, tú estás limpio, puedes regresar cuando quieras- Dicho esto se alejó de nosotros, no sin antes haberle pagado las copas rotas.

Fulminé al pelo plateado con la mirada, mientras él se apretaba la nariz para intentar detener el sangrado, se veía patético.

-¡Syaoran!- Giré mi cuerpo y cabeza a donde provenía esa dulce voz, que ahora trataba de ahogar el llanto y hablar lo más derecho que pudiera. La miré de pies a cabeza, estaba abrazada de Tomoyo, quién la soltó y agarró la mano de Eriol para que ella pudiera acercarse a mí.

La miraba indiferentemente, me dolía lo que había sucedido… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ninguno de nosotros hubiera estado ahí? Vi feo a Tomoyo y ella bajó la mirada, la había dejado sóla en manos de un desconocido. Pero quien se llevaba la culpa era Sakura. Había tomado hasta ponerse borracha y bailado sin miramientos con un extraño que desde un principio sabía lo que quería.

Ella se acercó para tratar de acariciarme la mejilla… pero recordé esas poses tan comprometedoras que incluían su cuerpo restregándose contra el de él. Que no era yo.

Me ganaron los celos, me ganó el rencor, me ganó el diablo.

-No me toques Sakura-

-¡Pero… Syaoran, por favor!-

-¡Nada Sakura sabías las consecuencias!- Apreté mis puños cuando vi asomarse las lágrimas al hacerse ella hacía mi y que yo quitara mi rostro para evitar el contacto de sus suaves y preciosas manos.

-¡Perdóname no medí! ¡Cuando comenzó a hacer cosas que no debía reaccioné e intente zafarme!-

-No tienes excusas- Dicho esto me di media vuelta, típico de mí salí empujando gente.

-Será mejor que vaya con él amor, podría hacer alguna estupidez… - Le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo, quién asintió y le plantó un beso tierno en la boca.

Yamazaki le entregó los lentes a Eriol y se adelantó luego de hacer una reverencia general.

-Cuídate mucho mi Tomoyo por favor- Le dijo antes de alejarse, darle un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, dedicarle una mirada de apoyo y despedirse con un gesto de mano de Kurogane quien ya se alejaba haciendo de muleta a Yukito hacia una mesa.

-Sakurita amiga cuánto lo siento… no debí de haberte dejado, discúlpame, soy una mala amiga- Tomoyo se abrazó a Sakura empezando a llorar, a Sakura se le asomaron algunas lágrimas también. Se encaminaron a la salida donde mucha gente de la fila murmuraba.

-N-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, yo desde un principio debí poner cuidado a lo que hacía, no volveré a tomar tanto en un lugar público, ya vimos que es peligroso-

En cuanto a mí yo ya había subido al coche, pisé el acelerador hasta abajo apenas el último de mis amigos cerró la puerta tras de él. Comenzaron a llegar camarógrafos a obstruirme el paso, salí de esa calle a tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Sentimiento

BUENO HOY VAMOS A CAMBIAR UN POCO LA DINÁMICA, CONTAREMOS ALGUNAS PARTES POR EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA, Y OTROS DE SYAORAN, ME ENCARGARÉ DE SEÑALARLOS.

LO QUE ESTE ASI : (WEFWEGWE (8)) ES MÚSICA DE RADIO

ESTA INDICADO DONDE TERMINA Y DONDE EMPIEZA EL FLASH BACK. A LEER!

CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT

CAPÍTULO 4:

SAKURA POV

-Hay Tomoyo, snifffff- Tomoyo me acerco otro pañuelo a la nariz, y me hizo sonarla como niña pequeña, habían sido tantas ya que podría hacerle de Rodolfa la niña de la nariz roja en alguna obra de teatro.

-Amiga debes de dejar de llorar, no es bueno llorar tanto…- Dejaba de lloriquear un segundo para ver sus ojos amatistas preocupados, y luego mi vista se dirigía por error a la revista que tenía en su regazo.

-Nooooo, así no puedo, snifffff- Ella se percató de que mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas miraban aquella maldita revista del infierno, así que con toda su fuerza la aventó contra la pared, quedando a la vista de nadie.

Riiiin, Riiiin, sonó de nuevo el celular de Tomoyo.

-¡NO ERIOL! ¡NO te voy a contestar por enésima vez!-

_-Pero amor… ya me contestaste, ¡Tu sabes que no es mi culpa!- _Oí la voz de Eriol agitada y suplicante al otro lado del teléfono, pero la voz molesta de Tomoyo hizo eco en toda la habitación.

-¡Dijiste que evitarías sus estupideces, pero pareces catalizador de ellas! ¡No se porque aún hablo contigo, adiós!-

_-¡Amor!- _

-¡ADIOS!- Colgó Tomoyo. Y yo volví a llorar.

-Disculpa que te haya provocado una pelea Tomoyo, en verdad esto no ha sido mi intención- Le dije tapándome la cara con ambas manos, sollozando. Ya hasta la cabeza me dolía de tanto llorar, había sido una noche muy larga, pensando en lo mala novia que era, ¡Pero cuando desperté! Y llegaron las revistas mañaneras a la puerta de Tomoyo como ella se lo pedía a las criadas todos los días…

¡ESTABA SYAORAN EN PRIMERA PLANA! ¡Sacando su enorme cabezota del cristal de su auto besándose con una rubia oxigenada!

Y como la habían tomado desde el parabrisas salía Eriol sentadote en el asiento del copiloto con cara de sorpresa al ver al camarógrafo.

-No llores más amiga, en todo caso el no debió de haber hecho lo que hizo, si es que lo hizo, yo opino que deberían hablar-

-Tomoyo… yo QUIERO hablar, quiero saber en verdad lo que pasó, tu sabes que no me gusta llevarme por chismes, y aunque esa foto luce demasiado comprometedora… -

-No hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan…- Terminó Tomoyo la frase.

-Exacto- Me sequé las lágrimas y me dispuse a estirarme de la cama para poder alcanzar mi celular en la mesita de noche. No tenía ni llamadas, ni mensajes de nadie más que de Eriol, alegando disculpas y que no era lo que parecía, una que otra llamada de Yamazaki en la madrugada y ya.

Pero de quien exigía una muy buena explicación era de él, maldito Syaoran. Es decir, sabía lo que había hecho yo la noche anterior, pero no venía el caso comportarse como niños chiquitos.

Pero como a veces decía mi hermano, la venganza se toma en un plato bien frío, sin embargo se disfruta, ¿Será?

Por fin, con los dedos temblorosos, me decidí a marcar una tecla de marcación rápida con su número.

Pero sonaba ocupado…

SYAORAN POV

Marqué nerviosamente un número que me sabía más que de memoria, esperando demasiado impacientemente a que se dignara a contestar este cuatro ojos.

-Hiraguizawa…- Dijo una voz pastosa del otro lado, como se nota que había despertado al muy huevón.

-¡¿Es que no conoces ni mi propio pinche numero? ¡Eriol! Consigue la revista de…-

-¡NO MANCHES! Se oyó un ruido sordo del otro lado y el teléfono rodando, me alejé mi celular con una mueca de fastidio de la oreja para no quedar sordo, hasta que oí que todo del otro lado se había incorporado.

-Me tropecé de la cama…¡¿HAS VISTO YA LA REVISTA? ¡Con razón Tomoyo estaba hecha un demonio! ¡Me dijo hasta de qué me iba a morir!-

La mente se me puso en blanco y se me cayó la mandíbula al piso. Un escalofrío interior me recorrió y mis manos comenzaron a temblar del nerviosismo…

-Espera… ¿Qué?, ¿Tomoyo ya vió la noticia?, eso significa que Sakura…-

-Ahora sí era hombre muerto…¡Se me salió todo de las manos!-

Nonononono Sakura se había enterado ya de que me bese con otra mujer…

_-..._..._:.-_-

FLASHBACK

I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE (8)

La música de la radio simplemente no ayudaba a que yo me calmara, veía como mis acompañantes trataban de mantenerse serenos en cada curva cerrada a 80 km por hora en la autopista, Yamazaki se sostenía el rosario con la mano con la que no se sostenía del cinturón de seguridad, y Eriol mantenía los brazos a sus costados sujetándose como gato del asiento, cerrando los ojos involuntariamente cada vez que me pitaba un carro.

Cuando me percaté de que íbamos a 130 km/h en una autopista para 80 km/h le pedí a Eriol con una monosilábica palabra que le cambiara a la radio, el cual lo hizo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero cada estación pasaba una canción diferente de desamor, así que optó por apagarla.

EL siguiente tramo se pasó en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que vimos alrededor de nosotros altos edificios y más tráfico, bajé la velocidad por fin y me uní a la larga fila de coches, cuando surgió un embotellamiento me estacioné y por fin quité las manos del volante, todos suspiraron con alivio.

Eriol se quitó los lentes y me dijo:-Mierda Syaoran, prefiero caminar 2 horas a la próxima a que tú manejes con ese maldito estado de ánimo-

-Mi vida entera pasó por mi cabeza, incluso me acorde de cada tema que vi de matemática en la escuela…- Yamazaki besó su rosario y se dignó a mirar por la ventana, ya más tranquilo.

-Necesitaba descargarme… y quién mejor que mi auto y ustedes para aguantarme- Espeté, sonreí de medio lado y me despeiné con ambas manos para tratar de relajarme y despejar mi mente.

-No debiste de haberle hablado así Syaoran- Me dijo Eriol y yo sabiendo claramente a quién se refería, fruncí el seño.

-Admito que no me controlé, pero sabes que tengo razón… que le quede de experiencia para que se cuide mejor, ya yo hablaré con ella mañana no te preocupes-

Eriol miró a Yamazaki con cara de sorpresa, y Yamazaki lo miró de vuelta con cara asustada, luego ambos al mismo tiempo voltearon a verme y yo fruncí todavía más mi expresión extrañado y fastidiado.

-¡Que!- Exigí saber.

-Syaoran , has madurado, que orgullo- Eriol hizo como si se limpiara una lágrima fácil y luego volvió a ponerse su lentes, para luego sacarme la lengua en forma de burla.

-Hace algunos años hubieras golpeado a Eriol no admitido tus errores- Dijo Yamazaki desde el asiento trasero un poco incrédulo.

-¡Buen si no están contentos puedo golpearlos y bajarlos aquí con mucho gusto en este momento para que los atropelle un carro y dejen de hacerme burla! –

-Jajajaja, creo que este cambio hay que agradecérselo a Sakura, te domesticó bastante- Eriol se alejó un poco pensando que le iba a golpear por ese comentario.

-¡Domestícame ésta idiota!-Alcé las caderas como si fuera a envestir a alguien con mi paquete y Eriol y Yamazaki se echaron a reír.

-Uffff y hablando de domesticar , quiero domesticar a esa fiera- Yamazaki bajó el vidrio y chifló a 3 chicas que estaban caminando en la acera, todas rubias y voluptuosas, americanas, vestidas en entallados vestidos de animal print.

-¡No idiota que haces! ¡Vienen para acá!- Syaoran se cubrió la cara con una mano, y Eriol río por lo bajito agarrándose el puente de la nariz.

-Hay Yamazaki tu nunca cambias…-

Las chicas nos hicieron señas para bajar el cristal del auto y yo… lo bajé.

-Lindo auto guapo, ¿A dónde se dirigen?- La rubia más alta se inclinó para verme mejor el rostro y con toda maña para que yo le viera con más descaro los senos extremadamente exagerados.

-Disculpa a mi amigo el no…-

-¡Oye mira! ¡Tu auto tiene un raspón!- Me interrumpió la chica, y yo perplejo al tratar de imaginarme en qué momento golpeé mi propio carro o quién pudo haberlo causado, me quité el cinturón de seguridad y me asomé estirando mi cuello para revisar el carro sin tener que bajarme y fue cuando la chica aprovechó y me agarró de la cara tomándome desprevenido.

-¡Syaoran!- Me gritó Eriol, pero ya era demasiado tarde, divisé un flash de cámara por el parabrisas.

Y si señores… me besó, intenté escurrirme de entre sus largas uñas decoradas y lo logré con un rasguño.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿DE DONDE CARAJO SALIÓ ESE IDIOTA?- Gritó Eriol mientras yo ordenaba mis ideas.

Todo pasó sumamente rápido, la persona que tomó la foto en el momento en que esa chica me besó ya iba por la otra calle, y con tanto tráfico le perdí de vista.

Ahora con qué cara voy a presentarme con mi Novia…

Carajo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_.-.-.-.-._:-.-.-_:-:-

Vuelta a la historia

SAKURA POV

Ya iba caminando a mi casa… luego de haber convencido a Tomoyo que ya estaba bien y que quería un tiempo a solas, Syaoran seguía sin contestar el teléfono.

Todo estaba perfecto, el cielo era azul, mis sandalias eran cómodas, los pajaritos cantaban y yo había dejado de llorar…has que…

-¡Señorita Kinomoto! ¡Señorita Kinomoto!-

-¡Kinomoto!

-¡La novia de el magnate multimillonario Lee Syaoran!-

Una bola de gente con cámaras, grabadoras, micrófonos y pluma apoyada en papel para anotar, me comenzaron a rodear y atosigar de la nada haciéndome preguntas incómodas y ni dejándome responder.

-¿Ya usted está enterada de el resbalón que vivió Lee ayer en la madrugada? – Me preguntó un gordo con micrófono para luego ser empujador por una señora en traje formal.

-¿Romperán después de tantos años de noviazgo?-

-No… nosotros no vamos a.- Iba a empezar una frase, pero entonces comenzaron a bombardearme con más preguntas.

-¿Celos señorita Kinomoto?-

Miraba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer al gran número de caras desconocidas y ávidas de chismes que se agolpaban a mi alrededor, y no estaba dispuesta a que me siguieran humillando y preguntando cosas sin sentido.

-Era de esperarse que el joven Lee tuviera una aventura, ¿Usted está acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones?-

-YO…¡ sin comentarios! ¡Compermiso!- Me abrí paso entre tanta gente y comencé a correr por calles y calles hasta que por fin dejé de oír pasos y voces gritándome detrás de mí. El cielo de repente se obscureció como si estuviera acorde a mi estado de ánimo, y comenzó a llover sin más.

SYAORAN POV

Riiiin, Riiiiin Oía mi celular a lo lejos… en mis sueños. Riiiin Riiin

Entonces abrí los ojos, ¿ En qué momento me quedé dormido? Miré al techo y realicé que mi teléfono en verdad estaba sonando, miré a la ventana y el cielo estaba prácticamente negro, por la noche y por la lluvia torrencial. Suspiré y me recosté de nuevo en la cama, pero el teléfono seguía insistiendo así que tanteé la mesa de noche para poder alcanzarlo. Miré el número, era el hermano de Sakura. Seguramente hablaba para decirme mi precio…

Pero era hora de enfrentar los problemas así que le contesté.

-Qué quieres Touya- Mantenía cerrados los ojos, recostado en la almohada, sólo con el esfuerzo de tener sostenido el teléfono a mi oreja.

-¡¿Sabes algo de Sakura?- Abrí los ojos lo más grandes que pude, me esperaba oir una sentencia de muerte, un insulto a mis antepasados, todo menos esa voz temblorosa y urgida.

-No desde ayer. ¿Qué pasa?- Traté de sonar lo más sereno que pudiera.

-Me llamó a medio día que vendría caminando desde casa de Tomoyo, ¡y no ha vuelto! ¡Su teléfono está apagado!- Me levanté de un salto a mirar el reloj, eran las 8 de la noche, había pasado demasiado desde medio día y Sakura no era de las de no llegar a su casa y mucho menos andar incomunicada.

El corazón me dio mil brincos, se me paró otras mil veces, y me latió mucho más rápido. Con sudor en la frente volví a ponerme el auricular en el oído.

-N-No… no sé nada de ella-

-¡TU NO SIRVES PARA NADA MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO…- Touya estaba demasiado alterado, me gritaba del otro lado de la línea pero mi mente estaba en otro lado…

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, ¡Sakura!

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta, ni me molesté en ponerme camisa, la puerta sonaba con insistencia, pero los golpes eran muy débiles. Touya seguía gritando del otro lado de la línea pero yo bajé el teléfono, salí de mi habitación y atravesé todo el vestíbulo de mi apartamento.

Mi respiración era agitada, sudaba del nerviosismo, mi corazón lo podía sentir en la garganta.

Entonces abrí la puerta, y allí estaba ella…

Sus jeans y la blusa de manga corta estaban completamente empapadas, toda ella estaba completamente mojada, incluso había dejado ya un charco en la alfombra del pasillo, tiritaba de frío, se trataba de abrazar para calentarse sin éxito con ambos brazos, su cabello goteaba, traía algunos mechones pegados en la cara, me veía con dolor… me miraba profundamente a los ojos como si tratara de encontrar algo dentro de mí.

Alcé el teléfono y le dije a Touya despacio sin dejar de mirarla con más de mil emociones en la cara : -Touya… ella está aquí- Y colgué.

Le iba a dejar todo en claro esta noche a mi Sakura…. que YO era suyo, y que ella… ella tenía que ser sólo Mía.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Hombre de sorpresas

LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, CREO QUE PARA CONSEGUIR UN BUEN FINAL SIEMPRE TENGO QUE DEJAR PASAR UNOS DIAS…MAS OTROS PROBLEMAS QUE DE VERDAD NI PARA ACERCARME A LA COMPUTADORA -.-

**NOS HEMOS QUEDADO EN… **

_Entonces abrí la puerta, y allí estaba ella…_

_Sus jeans y la blusa de manga corta estaban completamente empapadas, toda ella estaba completamente mojada, incluso había dejado ya un charco en la alfombra del pasillo, tiritaba de frío, se trataba de abrazar para calentarse sin éxito con ambos brazos, su cabello goteaba, traía algunos mechones pegados en la cara, me veía con dolor… me miraba profundamente a los ojos como si tratara de encontrar algo dentro de mí._

_Alcé el teléfono y le dije a Touya despacio sin dejar de mirarla con más de mil emociones en la cara : -Touya… ella está aquí- Y colgué._

_Le iba a dejar todo en claro esta noche a mi Sakura…. que YO era suyo, y que ella… ella tenía que ser sólo Mía._

_CONTINUARÁ_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

CAPÍTULO 5.

_**Lo que esté entre asteríscos, chica del noticiero**_

_Lo que este así en Italic, pensamientos _

.._ENTRE DOS PUNTITOS, CARTA DE SYAORAN.._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS BUENOS REVIEWS (: **

**SYAORAN POV**

Avente a no supe donde mi celular, y mi primera reacción fue atravesar el umbral de mi puerta y abrazarla, su contacto frio me hizo la piel de gallina, me hizo tener escalofríos que me recorrieron el espinazo. Su respiración agitada se junto con jadeos que se convirtieron en sollozos.

-Aun me amas…- Me susurró luego de apretarme con sus delicados brazos y pasarme una mano por mi cabello despeinado, rodeado de ella y a pesar de lo mojada que estaba, producía un calor que me había faltado esos días.

Ah… Dios… como la había extrañado.

-Aun me amas- Repitió más para sí que para mí, escondió su rostro en mi pecho y se dejó caer, pero yo la sostuve y la alcé, logrando que ella enredara sus piernas a mi cintura. No pesaba más que una pluma, entré junto con ella de reversa a mi apartamento, cargándola, azotando la puerta como pude detrás de mí, crucé de nuevo el vestíbulo con mi Sakura aferrándose a mí y la metí a mi habitación.

También cerré esa puerta.

¡Alto! ¡No malpiensen! La quise sentar en la cama para poder hablar, para lograr que se calmara, para soltar todo lo que tenía que decirle pero al notar la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos me intente alejar y llegar al otro lado de la habitación antes de que me considerara a mi mismo como un pervertido sexual al haber caído en la cuenta de todas las situaciones que pasaron por mi mente en una milésima de segundo, pero ella ¡De nuevo no me soltó! ¡Se aferró a mi cuello!

Era hora de ver que era lo que quería, dejé de forcejear y la miré a los ojos, los cuales ella mantenía cerrados. La empujé suavemente para que se recostara.

-¿Sakura, que haces aquí? ¡Donde estuviste! ¡Tu hermano estuvo a punto de llamar a la CIA! ¡Por dios no tienes 9 años, no vuelvas a desaparecer así!- La regañé dulcemente, mantenía mis codos a sus costados, mis rodillas también, ella no soltaba mi cuello lo que me obligaba a seguir viendo su hermosa cara, pero ¿Porqué ella no abría los ojos?

-Iba a mi casa Syaoran… el sol brillaba, todo _estaba_ bien, hablaría a tu teléfono al llegar a casa, convencida de que todo era un mal entendido…-

-¡TODO ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO!- Grité con exasperación, malditos medios, esto no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con mis financias, porque carajo no pueden dejar en paz mi vida privada.

En eso abrió sus ojos, amenazándome por si mismos con brotar lágrimas en cualquier segundo.

-¡¿Me rodearon reporteros ok? ¡Me atosigaron con preguntas incomodas sobre nosotros! ¡Sobre lo que había pasado! ¡¿Qué si ya estaba acostumbrada? ¡Que si romperíamos nuestra relación! Solo atiné a salir corriendo… quería estar sola, quería pensar… comenzó a llover pero no dejé de correr… tenía que verte, tenía que saber…-

-¡¿TE HAS VENIDO CAMINANDO SOLA? ¡Amor! ¡Mi apartamento queda a casi dos horas en coche de tu casa! ¡¿En verdad quieres que muera de un infarto tan joven? ¿Ese es mi castigo? ¿Mortificarme por ti hasta que muera de preocupación, de paranoia, de celos?- Le gritaba en su cara no tan dulcemente, creo que escupí saliva de tan rápido que hablaba, ella solo parpadeaba con angustia, ella misma sabía que había sido peligroso…

-No me importa si tengo que cruzar un rio lleno de cocodrilos para llegar hacia ti… quiero saber…¿Por qué Syaoran? ¿Soy una mala novia? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti?- Ella deshizo el abrazo que me mantenía preso y tomó con delicadeza y dulzura mi cara incrédula por sus preguntas entre sus manos que ya estaban tibias al tacto, todo lo mojado comenzaba a secarse en mi cama, pero ni me importaba, su silueta estaría dibujada en mi cama por días, porque ni por error cambiaria esa sábana.

Cerré los ojos…y suspire.

-Un rayón, me dijo que tenía un rallón en mi carro… había un embotellamiento, nos estacionamos y Yamazaki les chiflo a unas americanas. Por dios que intenté esconder la cara… bajé el vidrio para disculparme por las groserías obscenas de mi amigo, ¡Y me dijo que tenía un rallón en el carro! Me asomé más que de inmediato y en eso me apretó la cara y casi me arranca el cuello del resto de mi cuerpo. Un paparazzi andaba por ahí, Eriol me advirtió pero fue muy tarde. Me zafé demasiado tarde.

No había abierto los ojos, esperaba una cachetada, un insulto… pero por todo lo contrario sentí las manos de Sakura recorrer dulcemente mi cara, mis labios, mi mejilla donde tenía en cicatrización la uña de la arpía oxigenada.

-De mi… ¿No escaparás?-

¿Qué?

Abrí los ojos, sus lágrimas habían cesado, esa expresión de calidez y aceptación indicaban que nuestro amor estaba por encima de cualquier cosa, que nuestro amor pisoteaba los problemas e inseguridades.

-¿No escaparás de mí, aquí y ahora?- Volvió a preguntar.

Y como se enciende el fuego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la estaba besando.

Comencé calmo, tembloroso, la besé con toda la dulzura que pudo resbalar de mi interior hacia afuera, le besé los ojos, le besé la frente en besos mariposa, marcando lo que era mío. Ella acarició mi espalda de arriba abajo, y hartándose de la tela de algodón que se hizo rasposa a su tacto, buscó el final de la camisa y metió ambas manos bajo ella. Solté un suspiro cuando sentí sus delicados y suaves dedos explorando mi piel, sintiéndola. Su calor… tan deseable.

Crucé de la barbilla a su cuello, siempre paciente, siempre tierno como sólo ella me provocaba ser, y es que con cualquier otra, recordando mis días de soltería antes de conocer a Sakura, en menos de lo que tarda un gallo en cantar cuando sale el sol ya la abría "trabajado" dos o tres veces, pero esta chica… ella era mi posición más grande. Por ende, la que merecía más respeto, más adoración, más cariño y más amor. Merecía todo de mi ser.

-Syaoran- Me susurró complacida cuando me aventuré a subirle la blusa, despacio y poco a poco, pero no me dejó continuar, me dejo que me pudriera de ganas y de un segundo a otro cambió de posición y me vi debajo de ella, viéndola con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pestañeando mucho por las gotas alternas que caían y resbalaban por mi cara.

-Sakura, n-no hagas eso- De repente comenzó a bambolear sus caderas, de adelante hacia atrás, presionando y empapando mis jeans contra los suyos, vi atento y extasiado cada milímetro de piel que se descubría cuando se alzo de manera cruelmente lenta su blusa, dejándome ver lo que me hubiera hecho lanzar una impenuria si mi garganta no hubiera estado tan seca.

La blusa cayó en un lugar que no me enteraría hasta el día siguiente, creo que jadeé en el momento en que vi tan provocador brassier de encaje negro, y transparente. _¿Se había paseado con ESO todo el día? Que Dios les arranque los ojos a todos los hombres de Tomoeda… _siseé en mi mente.

Me incorporé con ella en mi regazo, la atraje más hacia mi pegando nuestros cuerpos hasta que sentí ese encaje pegado a mi pecho. Sentí sus escalofríos en las venas cuando comencé a besarle el cuello con la devoción que un artista moldea una obra , seguí marcando camino hasta que con una mano apreté uno de sus senos, mi mano se amoldó como hechos para mí y ella gimió.

Uffff el mejor sonido para un hombre. Para mí, sólo de ella, me prendió como un volcán. Me estaba volviendo loco y ni siquiera habíamos comenzado.

-Ohhhh, Syaoran.- Movió de nuevo sus caderas y enroscó sus piernas a mi espalda baja, pegándose más a mí, tratando de fusionarse. Le quité el brassier con maestría que a ella no le importó, sabía de mi pasado, pero también sabía que ella sería la primera en lograr encender cada célula de mi cuerpo al rojo vivo.

Como pobre que por primera vez come un dulce manjar me degusté lamiendo y mordisqueando sus rosados y preciosos pezones, ella respondiendo a mí con sonidos cada vez más y más pronunciados, retorciéndose entre mis brazos mientras con sus inocentes manos revolvía mi cabello y pasaba por mi cuello y mi espalda, causándome deliciosos escalofríos.

De repente, bajó su rostro y atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus carnosos labios, me hizo ver estrellas cuando su lengua roso mi cuello y me hizo suspirar, sentí como sonreía triunfante aun cuando yo tenía cerrados los ojos por el gusto. Puso mis manos contra las suyas guiándolas a los botones de su pantalón y, haciéndome ademán de que la ayudara a desabrocharlos.

Tragué saliva. ¡Syaoran esta no es tu primera vez! Aunque la verdad, de haber sabido que la conocería a ella, a la chica que quería para madre de mis hijos… como hubiera querido que esta fuera mi primera vez, al igual que lo era de la suya. ¡Mi primer beso, mi primera novia, todo! Pero luego caí en la cuenta… para llegar a la perfección hay que fallar muchísimas veces, ella sin duda era la perfección hecha persona y yo para merecerla…tuve que fallar tanto y no era para menos, gustosamente.

Mi mandíbula temblaba, aunque mis manos eran firmes, y mi determinación para no deshacerme en cuanto viera a Sakura por completo desnuda lo era aún más. Con sus jeans, también se fue su braga… . ¡Qué visión! , que algún cardiólogo se apiadara de mí porque con uno iba a ir a dar yo de seguro, ¡Oh Dios!

**SAKURA POV**

Entre sueños, traté de buscar el calor que me faltaba, el que emanaba tan exquisitamente de aquella persona. Palpé con una mano entre las suaves sábanas de seda blanca, pero no le encontré. Palpé el otro lado… y no había rastro de él. Abrí los ojos de golpe, las cortinas estaban cerradas, ¿Estaban cerradas ayer? Me incorporé con somnolencia. Una corriente de aire proveniente del aire acondicionado aún encendido me llegó, y me erizó la piel, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que seguía desnuda, y que lo pasó ayer… ¡PASÓ!

Me puse rojísima, rojísima, una ola de azoramiento y calor invadió mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica súbita ¿cuántas veces hicimos el amor durante la noche? ¿Cuántas durante la madrugada? No recuerdo un lugar en donde Syaoran no me besó. Fue tan tierno, tan paciente, tan hermoso… ¡Por Dios! ¡ Mi chico es un sueño de hombre, el más fascinante que haya pisado algún planeta del universo! Pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

Volteé la cabeza en todas direcciones, pero estaba aún tan dormida que no había reparado en el papel blanco cuidadosamente doblado en la almohada a mi costado, junto con ésta había un ramo de rosas. ¡Pero qué despistada! ¡¿Cómo enserio no me había fijado en semejante ramo de treinta rosas? Yo SI que era un caso!

Lo desdoblé tan o más cuidadosamente que como había sido doblado, note que me temblaban las manos, tragué saliva y comencé a leer la sorpresivamente cuidada caligrafía de Syaoran, digo no era la esperada "Letra de Doctor" que tiene la mayoría de los hombres, la suya era pulcra, clara y esmerada.

Y rezaba así:

_..Prende la televisión tan pronto despiertes preciosa, canal 17. Tu Syaoran.._

¿PERDÓN?

Agarré el control de la tv después de buscarlo y encontrarlo debajo de la cama, me sobresaltó lo alto del volumen del monstruo que tenía como TV, ¿Qué necesidad de una televisión de 80 pulgadas? Una vez me dijo que era sólo para ahorrar en decoración… pues claro, ocupaba toda la pared. Cambié canales hasta que llegué al que me pidió en la cartita, era el noticiero local.

_**¿Qué estará planeando nuestro magnate multimillonario al querer rentar un restaurante tan poco de su estilo? Es decir, grandes restaurantes de vanguardia y exclusivos de la ciudad fueron rechazados rotundamente por intentar hacer cambiarle de opinión en rentar algo como "Peter Pipper Pizza"**_

Me paré de la cama y me enredé con una parte de las sábanas blancas hechas jirones en el suelo, caí de bruces pero no sentía dolor, no sentía nada más bien NO ENTENDÍA QUE PASABA AQUÍ.

_** Ahora mismo sobrevolamos en helicóptero este restaurante infantil donde ya se arremolina muchas fanáticas de este despampanante, digo, DESMAMPANANTÍSIMO joven empresario junto con otro buen número de reporteros intentando sacarle las palabras de la boca ahora que intenta hablar por teléfono**_

Syaoran entero estaba enfocado enfrente de mis ojos en su enorme televisión en vivo y en directo en el canal local, enormes guardaespaldas orangutanes empujaban a la gente más violenta fuera de su camino mientras trataba de llegar a su BMW , rechazaba medio amargado las cámaras tratando de marcar su celular, y cuando por fin lo puso en su oreja…

RIIN RIIIIIIIN RIIIIN RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN RIIN RIIIIN

Sonaba el teléfono de su apartamento, me quedé petrificada pero reaccioné y despegué mi cara del suelo, me levanté como pude improvisando un vestido con las sábanas con las que me había enredado momentos antes , tomé el teléfono en mis manos y contesté.

-¡Olvide por completo que tu celular estaba apagado! ¡Y olvide que tenía teléfono de casa! ¡Pero como duermes hermosa! ¡Ah! ¡Apártese señor no daré entrevistas ahora!- Mi mandíbula inferior amenazaba con desprenderse de mi cara , tardé en comprender que quien me llamaba era Syaoran mismo y resultaba realmente fascinante como concordaban sus labios en la enorme pantalla de su cuarto con las palabras del teléfono que tenía en la oreja.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?- Atiné a formular, mi voz salió mas estrangulada de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Ya me estás viendo en televisión?- El tenía que gritar para oírse por sobre los griteríos de la gente que clamaba su atención.

-¡S-SI!- Tan pronto dije esta singular sílaba cualquier facción que no fuera de satisfacción y realización se fue de su rostro, completamente fuera de lugar con la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Perfecto…- Me susurró. Acto seguido levantó su mano con el pulgar erguido al cielo.

_**¿Qué está pasando?, Acaban de subir guardaespaldas del señor Lee al techo del restaurante familiar, con una gran tela o especie de alfombra enrollada**_

En contraste con su expresión calmada y satisfecha mi cara era un revoltijo de intriga, incredulidad y sorpresa, que se agravó más como para haberme dejado arrugas permanentes en cuanto sus guarros enormes empezaron a desenrollar aquella misteriosa tela, hecha justa del largo y ancho del techo del "Peter Pipper Pizza"

_**¡SANTO CRISTO REDENTOR Y MISERICORDIOSO!, ¿RAÚL ESTÁS GRABANDO ESO?** Chilló la señora que daba el noticiero de la tarde cuando se hubo desplegado por completo la gran manta._

**NARRACIÓN NORMAL POV **

Mientras tanto Tomoyo corría por las calles seguida de tres criadas que no podían más con sus almas al haber hecho casi un maratón de 10 calles enteras en orden de que su señorita Tomoyo Daidougi no se lastimara mientras iba a la mansión de los Hiraguizawa. Le abrieron las puertas inmediatamente como invitado de tiempo completo que ella era, estaban reunidos ahí Eriol junto con Yamazaki sentados frente a la televisión de 100 pulgadas de su sala de invitados.

-¡Pero si es mi muñequita, amor me hubieras dicho y mandaba a alguien por ti mira que venir tu sola desde tu casa sabes que no me agrada para nada!- Se pararon ambos hombres de su asiento y Eriol reprendiéndola mientras invitaron a sentarse a la agitada Tomoyo que trataba de recuperar el aliento y su glamour. Tomó un largo suspiro, se arregló la falda, se sentó derecha y propia acomodándose sus cabellos en su hermosa y complicada trenza y habló.

-¡¿Syaoran realmente pretende lo que pretende?- Comenzó enérgica Tomoyo.

-¡Lo estás viendo en vivo y en directo Daidougi!- Yamazaki le señaló la televisión imposible de ignorar, no dejaban de enfocar aquella gran manta blanca.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Pero porqué en un lugar así? ¡Hay muchísimas más maneras que en un restaurant de pizzas pasado de moda y definitivamente un lugar donde a Syaoran jamás se le vería!- Eriol se sentó junto a Tomoyo, le tomó de las manos y le miró un poco dubitativo, entonces ella comprendió que había algo más, una razón fuerte quizás.

-Oh por su puesto, ese es el Syaoran que nosotros conocemos, pero… en realidad tiene un significado especial, en cuanto al Syaoran con el que nosotros no convivimos-Se hizo un silencio entre los tres, Eriol aguardó a que su amigo y su novia le miraran con ojos expectantes como para continuar…

-Syaoran me va a matar por haber hablado de esto… pero tenían que saberlo algún día, en realidad…¿Conocen el pasado de Syaoran Lee?- Inquirió Eriol, que para los demás fue obvia la pregunta.

-Por supuesto, estudió con nosotros la universidad, nació en Hong Kong ,¡ Le conocemos desde hace casi diez años!- Yamazaki se levantó de la silla, ofendido. Pero Tomoyo fue más asertiva y e fue más allá.

-¿Qué habría de ocultar alguien que lo tiene todo Eriol, que aparece en revistas y televisión internacional cotidianamente?-

Ante la pregunta de su amada, Eriol curvó una media sonrisa, el pasado que nadie sabía de su mejor amigo, de alguien que consideraba como su hermano, aquellos años difíciles.

-Les contaré la historia, del fénix tatuado en la espalda de Syaoran, y en la mía-

CONTINUARÁ.


	6. Historia detrás del fénix en mi espalda

_-¿Qué habría de ocultar alguien que lo tiene todo Eriol, que aparece en revistas y televisión internacional cotidianamente?- _

_Ante la pregunta de su amada, Eriol curvó una media sonrisa, el pasado que nadie sabía de su mejor amigo, de alguien que consideraba como su hermano, aquellos años difíciles._

_-Les contaré la historia, del fénix tatuado en la espalda de Syaoran, y en la mía- _

_CONTINUARÁ. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_*LO QUE ESTE ASÍ INDICAN TÍTULOS EN PRIMERA PLANA DE PERIÓDICOS*_

**ERIOL POV**

(Syaoran nació en 1988 según CLAMP en CCS, en este Fic cuenta con veintiséis años entonces correría el año de 2014)

Era Hong Kong, año 2003.

Yo era un estudiante de intercambio, mis padres habían muerto recién y con eso recaía el peso de todas las compañías en mis hombros a la edad de tan solo quince años, tenía que prepararme, tenía que conocer del mundo de los negocios, números y finanzas en menos tiempo que cualquier adulto competente para hacerme cargo de mi familia. Y también… aprender de la vida de los menos afortunados, por lo que estudié bachillerato en una escuela pública.

-Quítate imbécil estorbas mi camino- Dijo un chico grandulón de nombre Philip que acostumbraba a molestar a cualquier debilucho de la escuela, cualquiera que le diera oportunidad de ser su presa, pero había uno en especial, uno que realmente daba pena.

Por milésima vez en lo que iba del año repetía las mismas palabras al mismo pobre chico de nombre Syaoran Lee, una pobre criatura miserable, con frenillos sucios, acné que ni ganas de estar cerca de él, dislexia, problemas de adaptación, socialización, desaliñado, su uniforme arrugado y la cabeza baja, en resumen, todo lo que uno no quiere verse como ni ser en la adolescencia.

Philip le tiraba la bandeja de comida diariamente, de la misma forma en que se reparte un periódico, el chico ni se inmutaba, parecía acostumbrado, y yo siempre le miraba desde lejos pero tampoco hacía nada como los demás.

Un día, probablemente el más fortuito de mi vida en que estaba pasando a su lado justo cuando Philip hizo su costumbre de tirarle la bandeja a Lee, atiné a ver una chispa violenta, una determinación inquebrantable, vida… en esos ojos apagados cafés que por un momento fueron ámbar. Me intrigó.

Y decidí seguirlo luego de la escuela.

Caminé varios pasos lejos de él para que no se percatara, caminamos, caminamos probablemente una hora sin parar hasta que dejamos los barrios decentes y llegamos a los de mala muerte, esos lugares que nunca saldrían fotografiados ni por error en un tríptico de turisteo de Hong Kong, aguantaba la respiración por cada persona desfachatada que me miraba, por cada ademán que hacían de acercarse, aquel día regresé a mi casa con los lentes rotos y sin cartera, me habían asaltado de regreso a punta de navaja luego de perderme por un buen rato, pero ya había averiguado donde vivía aquel misterioso chico.

Una casa de lámina medio inclinada, pude incluso asomarme por la ventana de cristales rotos, una hamaca, una mesa vieja, una cocineta a base de gasolina, una lámpara a base de petróleo y un solo cajón entre otras pocas cosas. Simplemente llegó y del cajón sacó un pan feo, lo mordisqueó, sacó sus deberes y ahí acomodado en el suelo pateando ratas comenzó a hacer tarea, al día siguiente miraría en las listas de calificaciones percatándome que tenía el primer lugar de su clase.

-Bueno, ahora conocemos la razón por la que son tan paranoicos y nos siguen a todos los antros y por la que Syaoran está tan obsesionado con la limpieza dental- Tomoyo intentó poner más amigable el ambiente en cuanto notó que mi expresión se hacía cada vez más sombría al adentrarme a mis recuerdos. Tomé su mano y continué.

Nos quejamos de nuestra vida de lujos, de que se nos rompió una uña, de que nos duele la hebra de un cabello, pero no somos capaces de detener nuestros pensamientos egoístas y mirar por aquellos que no tienen absolutamente nada, y de esos Tomoyo y Yamazaki era este nuestro amigo, esta persona que admiro incluso más que a mis dos padres juntos que en paz descansen.

Me decidí entonces, a hacerme amigo de una persona que yo veía tan maravillosa.

Lo continué siguiendo a casa, esta vez con más frecuencia, pero nunca me animé a hablarle hasta…

-¡Hoy traes más dinero que ayer!, ¿se lo quitaste a las alimañas con las que juegas Lee? ¡Dámelo si no quieres que te deje más feo y patético, animal! - Philip golpeó a Syaoran con fuerza en la cara, y le hizo sangrar la boca, debió haber sido mega doloroso por los frenillos. Pero él no se inmutó, simplemente soltó las monedas y se quedó tirado en el suelo, y yo no lo podría soportar más, no a una persona que no se lo merecía.

-¡EL ANIMAL ERES TÚ!- Grité

Reconozco que también era un enclenque si acaso mucho menos corpulento que Syaoran, también más bajito, aún así me lancé con todo mi peso contra ese gordo, por la sorpresa que le di sólo conseguí que se moviera unos pasos, pero tiró las monedas, ese era mi objetivo.

-¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!- Se arremolinaron los demás niños y niñas a nuestro alrededor, entre los giros y patadas y puñetazos que di más al aire que a Philip alcancé a ver los uniformes del equipo de futbol de la escuela con sus portadores viéndonos entre divertidísimos y admirados y esa expresión en la cara de Syaoran que se me quedó a fuego, aquella incredulidad, casi brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos como si jamás en su vida nadie hubiera hecho ni la más mínima cosa por él.

Terminé con el uniforme desgarrado, sin corbata, mis lentes hechos añicos pisados por la multitud, una herida abierta en la ceja y mi labio roto, seguramente tendría el ojo morado a la mañana siguiente , Philip se había robado mi reloj Rolex y mi cartera Mont Blanc incluso mi cadena de plata. Pero yo estaba sonriente, puesto que había defendido a esa persona y no le habían quitado su dinero, que seguro pasaba penurias para poder desayunar todos los días en la cafetería de la escuela.

Ya la multitud se había ido, ya habían tocado el timbre de salida de la escuela y Syaoran continuaba boquiabierto en el piso con sus monedas regadas a su alrededor y la boca hecha un desastre, yo me levanté con dolor del piso luego de recuperar el aliento y medio ciego al haber perdido mis lentes otra vez le tendí la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el pestañeó varías veces, como dudando si en verdad yo estaba en mis cabales como para querer darle la mano.

-Anda, tocó el timbre de salida, levántate, te invito a comer a mi casa, hay que tratarte la herida de tus frenillos no sea que se infecte- Le hablé como si fuera mi amigo de años, primero su rostro fue de sorpresa, buscó en mis ojos a ver si no le mentía, pero luego se le iluminó la expresión, mostrándome sus dientes sangrados, sucios y amarillos en una sincera sonrisa, la más sincera que jamás nadie me dedicó. Me tendió la mano y lo levanté del suelo.

Caminó ayudándome haciendo de muleta porque yo estaba bastante magullado, de vez en cuando su rostro pegaba contra el mío, olía agrio a sudor de días, contrastaba con mi colonia de después del baño y sentía los granitos y espinillas de él restregarse contra mi tez tersa y suave, el se percataba y se alejaba un poco apenado, pero a mi realmente no me importaba, el ahora era mi amigo. Y él lo entendió y ya no se cohibió más.

Para cuando llegamos a mi casa, el que caminaba erguido y decidido era él, ya no estaba cabizbajo, su mirada se había tornado centelleante y ambarina, se le quitó esa mirada perdida entre risa y risa de dos compañeros que toman juntos el camino a casa.

Miré a Tomoyo, sus criadas le habían traído dos cajas de pañuelos, estaba sollozando y yo ni cuenta me había dado, en cuanto a Yamazaki miraba al vacío, tomando whiskey seco, hice una pausa y le pedí a uno de mis mayordomos que me trajeran uno igual, de un trago me lo pasé y continué.

Mi casa o "palacio" como Syaoran le había llamado luego de un sonoro "¡WOW!" era por supuesto bastante distinta a la pocilga en la que él vivía, la mía una mansión estilo occidental donde varios criados llegaron arremolinándose alarmados llevándonos a mi habitación con diversos lujos raros para esos años. Se bañó, se perfumó, le presté ropa limpia, le suturaron la encía rota, claro que fue reprendido por su nula higiene bucal, mi dermatólogo sugirió algunas cremas que con gusto le proveí para su problema de acné antes de que fuera permanente, le hice prometer que seguiría el tratamiento.

-Eriol te debo una disculpa- Dijo luego de terminar la cena, pasó toda la tarde en mi casa.

-¿De qué?- El me miró pero luego bajó la cabeza.

-Me defendiste hoy, cuando nadie jamás lo ha hecho, tú que tienes todo y que no tienes necesidad de andar ayudando a gente sin importancia como yo, y yo… la primera vez que me seguiste hasta mi casa no te defendí de quienes intentaron hacerte daño, pero… recuperé tu cartera- Se acercó a su mochila y de ella sacó mi primera cartera intacta, no faltaba ni un centavo y tampoco estaba maltratada.

-Les hice devolver hasta el último billete- Sonrió orgulloso luego de pasarse las manos por el pelo y despeinarlo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que tú sabías que yo… y ¿Tampoco dijiste nada? Y no te quedaste con ella a pesar de que no me conocías y te metiste en líos por recuperarla…- Tiré la estúpida cartera, enojado conmigo mismo y con el mundo.

-¡¿Cómo es que alguien tan bueno como tú? ¡¿Porqué alguien con un corazón tan puro, que ayuda a los desconocidos vive tan difícilmente? ¡PORQUE TE DEJAS PISOTEAR! ¡SI YO VÍ LA CHISPA EN TU INTERIOR Y NUNCA HICISTE NADA PARA DEFENDERTE!-

Syaoran mantenía su mirada en la lejanía como si no estuviera escuchándome.

- ¡CONTESTAME!- Rugí.

-¿Cómo es que alguien tan bueno como tú con un corazón tan puro, que ayuda a los desconocidos _no ha terminado como yo_? ¿Porqué de entre todos tu NO?-

-¿Qué?- Esa pregunta me golpeó, moviendo como terremoto todo el mundo como lo conocía hasta ese entonces. -¿Qué ha hecho el mundo contigo Syaoran Lee?-

-Es hora de dar una vuelta amigo- Esa expresión no quedaba para nada acorde con su edad, tanta seriedad...

-Cuesta creer en verdad… qué ésta persona con la que bebemos todos los fines de semana y con un temperamento tan fuerte haya sido aquel chico- Yamazaki preguntó, deshecho en el sillón, medio ahogado por el alcohol, y él creía que la había pasado mal en su vida, creo que después de esto no volvería a ser el mismo.

Me llevó a una hemeroteca, aquel lugar donde guardan periódicos de muchos años.

Se fue a la sección de 1998. Me hizo leer títulos y títulos sobre él y sobre su familia.

_*Quiebra compañía multimillonaria, millones a la calle*_

_*Demandan a Hien Lee, dueño de las compañías Lee por fraude*_

_*Asesinan a la Hien Lee y a su familia, solo madre e hijo sobreviven*_

_*Ieran Lee trata de cruzar frontera ilegalmente con su hijo, la deportan *_

_*¿Dónde está Syaoran Lee? *_

Me contó que él vivía incluso más acomodado que yo, antes de que la compañía de su familia después de generaciones de ser líder en mercados mundiales fuera a la bancarrota luego que surgiera la compañía de mi familia que pronto ganó terreno por sus innovaciones, su padre de por sí tenía ya muchísimos problemas económicos, tenía muchas demandas por fraude y se dice por ahí que negocios sucios, asesinaron a todos para saldar cuentas pero sobrevivió él y su madre, que quiso cruzar la frontera y en el camino fueron descubiertos y ella por ser adulta deportada y luego a parar a la cárcel para hacer pagar viejas cuentas de su marido, su hijo y ella pobres, no contaban con abogados y Syaoran fue a dar a un orfanato del que escapó, pronto encontró una casa de lamina previamente ocupada por un anciano que murió por las heladas de aquel diciembre. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra y habiendo perdido todo, y a todos , se sumió y convirtió en el personaje que era ahora.

-Varias veces intenté quitarme los frenillos pero me di cuenta que era lo único que me quedaba de mi vida pasada, le hacía deberes a otros niños a cambio de dinero, ya sabes, por mi educación esmerada sé muchísimo más que cualquier otro crío de escuela pública, pero si no me quería estancar tenía que seguir mis estudios como fuera, perdí la fe en todos-

Pero yo no pensaba realmente en eso, HABÍA SIDO MÍ FAMILIA QUIEN LE CAUSÓ TANTO SUFRIMIENTO.

-¡¿Soy el responsable indirecto de lo que le pasó a la compañía de tu papa y por lo tanto el origen de tus problemas y me cuentas de tus frenillos?-

-Lo reconozco… varias veces pensé en perderte a propósito en los barrios bajos cuando me seguías a casa para que jamás salieras de ahí más que en bolsa de cadáver… pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión, y llegué a la conclusión, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hayan hecho tus padres-

-Ellos están muertos- Su expresión por poco se hace de alegría ante tal confesión, pero se reprendió mentalmente, salimos de la hemeroteca.

-Te mostraré una última cosa- Me dijo, tomé aire y suspiré, lo seguí hasta su casa como otras tantas veces, pero esta vez a su lado.

Entramos a su pequeña casita destartalada, olía a humedad si no era que a perro, del cajón sacó una cajita con incienso y un encendedor, prendió uno y lo enterró en la tierra seca, se arrodilló, juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos frente a la varilla, pero al ver que yo seguía parado a su lado sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, me jaló de la manga de mi camisa haciendo que me arrodillara también.

-Recemos por las almas de nuestros padres, y por una larga amistad, Hiraguizawa- Sin abrir los ojos me lo dijo, pero con una gran sonrisa que yo le correspondí cómplice. Recé con él.

Sin embargo no todo fue bueno a partir de ahí, mi insistencia por querer pagarle los estudios o por ayudarle de alguna manera o hacerlo ir a vivir a mi casa fue rechazada negativa tras negativa cada vez menos amistosa, mi mundo entonces y el de él no sería el mismo, lo único que preparatoria pública , su camino se torcía más y más aunque sus notas no bajaban para nada. Mujeres, alcohol, supe que a los diecisiete comenzó a drogarse, pero al verlo como obstáculo para pagar estudios por fortuna lo dejó. No perdí mi costumbre de seguirlo a esos lugares de mala muerte, hasta que el día de la ceremonia de graduación, antes de recibir los diplomas, el se acercó a mí.

-Eriol…- Me giré lentamente hacia él, ¿De verdad me estaba hablando? Hace mucho que no lo veía sobrio y de día, me percaté que seguía con esos frenillos aunque ya no tenía tanto acné y ya mantenía una correcta higiene dental, éramos mucho más altos aunque a diferencia de él y yo, a mi me seguían las chicas por montones, a él ni las moscas de su casa, continuaba siendo inseguro y con problemas de adaptación social. Creo que era la única persona fuera de los matones con los que se juntaba con la que hablaba.

-Aquí se termina todo, aquí, en esta escuela dejo mi rencor, dejo esta odiosa preparatoria, dejaré mi casa, dejaré todo y me iré a Japón, conseguí una beca en una excelente universidad, podre ser el hombre de negocios recto que siempre quise ser y que me costó mi propio esfuerzo-

Entonces al fin comprendí el porqué nunca acepto mi ayuda, quería voltear atrás y darse cuenta de que todo lo consiguió por él, por su sudor, por sus desvelos y no porque un rico al que le sobraba dinero le ayudaba, quizá también por rencores familiares, eso sí, quería levantase de cero, como un fénix, renacer de sus propias cenizas. Y desde ahí lo admiré y me prometí lo que le dije a continuación.

-No perderé la costumbre de seguirte a donde vayas, hermano- Le palmeé la espalda, ambos habíamos aprendido de la vida, de hecho incluso ahora sospecho que cayó al punto más bajo al que puede caer un ser humano nada más para comprobar que él lo podía todo, y podría salir del hoyo.

Abrazados como dos buenos amigos, que se conocían de toda la vida, como dos hermanos, tomamos nuestros diplomas de culminación de estudios, fue de los momentos más emotivos de toda mi vida. Hicimos el pacto de jamás abandonarnos mutuamente, seríamos hermanos, compañeros, nuestra amistad sería inquebrantable, puesto que ambos nos habíamos abierto los ojos, hecho cambiar para bien, y nos tatuamos el fénix en la espalda como recordatorio de aquellos días, para no olvidar de dónde veníamos ni tampoco a dónde íbamos, "renaceríamos" saldríamos de los problemas , superaríamos cualquier obstáculo y juntos.

"- Mierda Eriol, esto duele como el demonio, recuérdame que te tatúe las bolas antes de volver a hacerte caso en algo idiota-", arremedé y me reí, Yamazaki se rió, tan propio de Syaoran hablar así, Tomoyo giró los ojos, pero luego sonrió.

Claro que eso no era cierto, siempre seguimos nuestro consejo.

Aunque aún así nunca me dejó ayudarle en nada referente a dinero como siempre, el… trabajó en ese Peter Pipper Pizza para pagarse departamento, uniformes, vivir decentemente y ahí conoció a Sakura, ese 13 de julio de 2007, el día su cumpleaños número diecinueve.

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Siempre  FIN

_Aunque aún así nunca me dejó ayudarle en nada referente a dinero como siempre, el… trabajó en ese Peter Pipper Pizza para pagarse departamento, uniformes, vivir decentemente y ahí conoció a Sakura, ese 13 de julio de 2007, el día su cumpleaños número diecinueve._

_CONTINUARÁ _

_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"RECUERDOS"_

*Lo que decía la manta*

_**Voz de la chica de las noticias de la televisión local**_

-Eriol…¿ y la mamá de Syaoran?- Se aventuró a preguntar Tomoyo. Eriol se tensó.

-Me gustaría decir que cuando Syaoran abrió su empresa y comenzó a ganar dinero y luego de tantas alianzas con gente importante, tantos negocios prósperos, nosotros sabemos que el podría comprar Hong Kong al gobernador hoy mismo si quisiera, podría comprar un país si se lo propusiera, y con todas sus influencias sacar a su madre de la cárcel en menos de un estornudo en tiempo real y pagar todas sus deudas. Que pagó sus deudas, claro que si, dio la cara a sus medios como Syaoran Lee renacido de las cenizas, ¡hubieron chicas que lo rechazaron cuando no era nadie que se suicidaron por tal error! Aplastó a todo quien se burló de él, hizo despedir a todo abogado de Hong Kong, todo quien tuviera que tener con la ley, policías de las fronteras, a todos, se vengó limpiamente, pero nos enteramos de que su madre murió… el día en el que nos graduamos de la preparatoria.

**SAKURA POV**

Las lágrimas se me escurrieron al ver la enorme fotografía impresa en aquella enorme manta, ¿de que rayos iba todo esto Syaoran? Aquella foto fue del día de nuestra primera cita de amigos, ignoraba quien la había tomado, ignoraba que realmente esa foto siguiera existiendo. Y lo que decía la manta…

*Sakura Kinomoto, mi mejor amiga, mi novia, tienes una cita conmigo donde todo empezó a las 8:00pm sólo tú y yo*

-¿Qué es esto Syaoran?-

-¡Tu hermano ira por ti a mi apartamento! ¡Arréglate! ¡Tienes una cita!- Me lo dijo viéndome desde el televisor, atinó a mirar hacia la cámara correcta, fue… alucinante. Colgó.

Me senté a procesar todo lo que había pasado esa mañana… y todos los recuerdos que me trajeron esos días, en los que subí tanto de peso y con gusto por pasármela comiendo pizza todos los fines de semana en aquella pizzería, ahora lo entendía, el porqué de ese restaurante. Y esa fotografía… El con frenillos, con su cabello opaco y grasoso, estaba muerto de la pena cuando yo lo rodeé con mis brazos y le obligué a mirar a la cámara de ese desconocido al que, por yo ser tan bonita y popular, accedió a tomarme una foto con ciertos celos del chico feo al que yo trataba con tanto cariño. Le pedí que sonriera y aunque estaba todo golpeado, hinchado y moreteado, lo hizo por mí.

"_-Eres un tonto claro que siempre seremos amigos Syaoran, ¡Oye chico anda tómanos una foto! ¡Sonríe Syaoran Lee enorgullécete de tus frenillos, dan paso a una sonrisa Colgate!-"_

Tocaron la puerta de la entrada del departamento con bastante fuerza un rato después seguramente era mi hermano. Tan pronto la abrí me dejó sorda con sus gritos de león enjaulado.

-¡No tienes decencia mujer! ¡Dormir en el departamento de este mocoso! ¡ Y encima que no te reportaras jamás te voy a volver a dejar salir de casa! ¡¿Estás embarazada verdad monstruo?¡ ¡Por eso el mocoso está haciendo tanto escándalo! ¡ PERO MIRA NADAMÁS QUE ME LO ENCUENTRE!-

-¡QUE TONTERÍAS DICES HERMANO! ¡Y NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!-

**SYAORAN POV**

Tomoeda, 2007 .

-Maldita sea que tengo que trabajar en mi cumpleaños, este país no es de gente libre, porque rayos no tomé la beca de Estados Unidos.- Seguía refunfuñando, ya llevaba un año de universidad, como siempre con las mejores notas de mi generación y como siempre tan invisible para todos como un fantasma, era de esperar, mi físico no es el mejor para las chicas, y no era para nada hablador, sobre todo con las chicas, después de todo nunca tuve ese tipo de concejos que todo padre le da a su hijo para conquistar a una.

-Quiero una pizza chica de peperonni y un refresco grande, por favor- Tomé la orden, todo normal, pan comido. Sin mirar a la chica teclee en la caja registradora, recibí el dinero, y le entregué su ticket de compra.

-Gracias por tu compra, ¿quieres una tarjeta para videojuegos?- La miré por error mientras le preguntaba, y me tope con unos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes enmarcados por preciosas y largas pestañas , enmarcado todo por un cabello a la vista sedoso y saludable , era un ángel… que lloraba.

-No quiero la tarjeta, ¿no tienes un pañuelo?- Mi corazón se aceleró, en verdad me estaba hablando como si nada, no se quedó viendo mis frenillos, ni mi cara llena de acné, mucho menos me habló de manera despectiva. Simplemente me habló.

-Ah… yo…¿Servilleta?- Le tendí rápidamente una servilleta, me sonrío. Mi corazón se detuvo ahora.

-Que dulce, gracias, Syaoran Lee- Leyó mi nombre de mi gafete. Creo que me embobé en ese momento, todo fue en cámara lenta desde que se fue de la caja hasta que se sentó en una mesa distante, a comer sola, y aún usando la servilleta a modo de pañuelo.

No fue la última vez que la vi , generalmente iba una o dos veces por semana, pero siempre agarraba servilletas de más, y para secarse las lágrimas. Pasó un mes y medio antes de decidirme a acercarme a ella cuando terminara mi turno, y es que ella se quedaba hasta que cerraban, sola.

Me puse mis jeans y una camiseta azul en cuello v, mis tenis converse negros, un poco de axe y un poco de valor y salí de los vestidores para empleados hacia su mesa.

Sollozaba, no se percató de mi presencia hasta que me paré al lado de la silla de enfrente.

-Oh, perdona, ¿Ya es hora del cierre?- Sorbió la nariz y se secó un poco los ojos, tenía el maquillaje muy corrido.

-Nopi, terminó mi turno, sólo quería saber si estaba todo en orden por aquí- Creo que detoné una bomba, se puso a llorar horrible.

-¡Todos los hombres son iguales!¡Son unos malditos! ¡ Sólo quieren estar con una para tirársela en una sola noche y luego dejarla!¡¿Está mal que no quiera acaso! ¡¿Está mal que espere a hacerlo con el primero que no sea un desgraciado patán mal nacido?-

Bien… no me esperaba tanta información.

-Tranquila…- La verdad no sabía que decir, le palmeé la espalda como si saludara a un hombre. Ella paró de llorar en seco.

-¿No vas a intentar abrazarme?- Creo que mi expresión de horror le hizo saber lo obvio, no, no tenía porqué, ni quería ni me nacía.

-Este, no, de hecho no, ¿Porqué lo haría?-

-Bueno porque los hombres tratan de hacer mejor a las mujeres … bueno no importa, gracias, gracias a ti dejé de llorar y me e desahogado, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Syaoran Lee, creo que ya habías leído mi gafete- Alcé una ceja, en verdad que era distraída.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Claro! ¡Lo siento Lee!-

-No hay porqué suelo ser invisible por estos rumbos, pero yo te sí que te he visto, te vienes a llorar a un restaurant infantil todas las semanas, te pondrás gorda si comes tanta pizza , aunque me atrevería decir que es por un hombre, las mujeres patéticas lloran por un hombre…- UPS creo que hablé demasiado, ella comenzó a enojarse.

-¡¿SOY GORDA, Y PATÉTICA?-

-¡NO,NO! ¡Lo que quiero decir es…¿Qué hace un ángel llorando?- No se lo dije realmente a ella, en realidad le hablé al vacío, en verdad eso fue lo primero que me pregunté la primera vez que la vi. Decía totalmente la verdad.

-Hay, que lindo de tu parte, lo siento mucho, en realidad tienes razón, soy patética por llorar por un hombre que no me merece-

-Exacto gracias, ahora por favor no vengas a opacarle la felicidad a los niños chiquitos llorando de esa manera por un "patán mal nacido" como tú has dicho antes, un ángel no llora por tonterías, y debajo de tanto maquillaje seguro hay una chica… como decirlo, linda. – Mi razonamiento un poco muy tosco pareció realmente llegarle al corazón, porque cuando volví a mirarla a ella, me estaba sonriendo, y era una sonrisa muy parecida a las que Eriol me daba. ¿Amistad?

-Que chico tan peculiar eres Lee, un poco raro diría yo, pero muchísimas gracias, en verdad me has ayudado, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, estudio diseño de modas en la Lowry University aquí en Tomoeda-

-Eso explica porqué nunca te había visto, yo estudio en la misma universidad, pero en el área de negocios y economía, después de todo Tomoeda es un pueblo- Le tendí la mano, yo nunca me senté, ella se paró y me la tendió también.

-Espero que tengamos suerte de encontrarnos en un ambiente diferente- Me sonrió y a mí algo me dolió por dentro, como si el idiota de Cupido me hubiera encontrado después de buscarme por diecinueve años. Me enamoré de esa cálida sonrisa. Es como si ella hubiera sido mi regalo de cumpleaños del cielo, ya que ese día fue la primera vez que la vi.

-Me gustas- Le dije.

Pasaron varias semanas y no volvió a aparecer por ahí, ya sea de que se asustó de mi confesión, digo un nerd feo antisocial confesándose a lo que luego me enteré por Eriol era una de las chicas más populares y deseadas por la facultad era natural, oh… porque hizo caso de verdad a mi consejo y dejó de ir a llorar al restaurant.

Me enteré de que había vuelto con su novio días después. Maldita sea.

Por obra del destino me la volví a encontrar en una fiesta, medio año después, comencé a fijarme en la mujeres aunque ellas no lo hicieran en mí , comencé a beber alcohol de nuevo y acepté las invitaciones de Eriol a pasarla con otros amigos, uno de ellos en particular logró hacerse tan entrañable como el idiota de Eriol, Yamazaki. Ahí nació a lo que un año después sería el trío más codiciado de Japón.

Estaba hasta el gorro de borracha, bailando con otras chicas, hasta que llegó un tipo enorme, por su apariencia extranjero, quizá europeo, se la llevó. En mi esfuerzo de seguirla con la mirada Eriol se percató de a quién miraba.

-Amigo… no te digo que no puedas conquistarla, tienes las maneras, tu tez es de culo de bebé, vas al gym, esta semana te quitan los frenillos, ya sabes todo con lo que muerden las viejas, ¡Pero OYE HOMBRE ELLA TIENE NOVIO!-

-¡TE OIGO BIEN IMBÉCIL RETARDADO! No grites, ya sé que tiene novio, pero maldita sea, como si tu no le hubieras bajado la novia a nadie-

Seguí bebiendo hasta que me harté de que no se me subiera, me iría a casa luego de dejar a Eriol que estaba en calidad de bulto con sus guardaespaldas que lo esperaban afuera en una limusina sin placas. Ya iba a media cuadra lejos del antro cuando…

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Estas borracho!- Me encogí de hombros, típica pelea de novios.

-¡AHH¡! ¡SUELTAME! ¡Por favor!¡Touya hermano ayúdame! - Por obra de no sé quién se me ocurre voltear hacia un carro estacionado con la puerta trasera abierta, estaba un chico tratando de meterse al carro y por los enormes tacones, una chica tratando de impedírselo, iba a violarla.

Corrí y me lancé agarrando de la camisa al tipo y llevándomelo conmigo al suelo, yo me crié en las calles, sabía cómo lastimar y dejar indefenso a alguien, aunque no salí ileso, mi camisa estaba rota y goteaba sangre de la cara, creo que me había tirado un braquet. Si no es que un diente. Claro que no estaba peor que el infeliz que dejé quejándose en el suelo.

-¿Syaoran… Lee?- Me sobresalté de inmediato, en realidad no me había fijado a quien había salvado de ser violada.

-¡¿Sakura? ¡Auch!- Me dolía la cabeza como el demonio, creo que en uno de los forcejeos me pegué contra la llanta del carro en la frente.

-¡Lee Dios mío!- Se apresuró a ayudarme a levantarme, caminamos de vuelta al antro donde me sentó en la barra, creo que del susto se le quitó el alcohol de la sangre por completo.

-¡Rick! ¡Ayúdame te lo pido, está muy mal herido!- Llegó un chico con piercings por toda la cara de más o menos nuestra edad, con el pelo parado estilo punk de color negro. Fosterizer era el nombre de ese bar horrendo, pero con precios accesibles para la gente universitaria.

-No estoy mal herido, déjalo así no hagas un escándalo, sólo quiero preguntarte algo y me iré, no te sientas atada a mí y mucho menos agradecida, de todas maneras esas eran las consecuencias de ponerte borracha y luego irte con el patán ese, que tú sabías que es patán. – Estaba molesto, ella había desaparecido a propósito de mi vida luego de que le dije que la quería, era la primera vez que se lo decía a una chica y me rechazó mucho antes de darme oportunidad. Ahora seguramente se sentiría comprometida y odio que la gente actúe bien conmigo por compromiso.

-Sé porqué estas así… lo siento de verdad, el día después de que tú te me confesaste mi novio me llamó, esta vez parecía arrepentido, parecía que realmente todo estaría bien y así era hasta hoy que bueno…-

-Entonces no es porque yo sea el más rechazado de la preparatoria y que me aborrecieras por mi repentina confesión que dejaste de ir al restaurante…-

-¡¿Pensaste que habría sido por eso? ¡Por qué clase de persona insensible me tomas! ¡Si tú eras ya bastante lindo a como eras y por estar cegada por un estúpido no me fije!- Calló abruptamente y se puso roja hasta las orejas en cuanto se fijo que yo casi despedía vapor por las orejas del azoramiento.

Recobró la compostura, se bajó del banco en el que estaba y me abrazó, yo luchaba por zafarme.

-¡Me ahorcas mujer loca!¿Entonces comenzamos siendo amigos?- Le espeté, ella me miró, deshaciendo un poco, sus mejilla se sonrosaron y me apretó hasta el cogote.

-Eres un tonto claro que siempre seremos amigos Syaoran, ¡Oye chico anda tómanos una foto! ¡Sonríe Syaoran Lee enorgullécete de tus frenillos, dan paso a una sonrisa Colgate!-

-Regresando al fic, Tomoeda 2014. -

**SYAORAN POV**

Que recuerdos….

Ella me acompañó a que me quitaran los frenos junto con Eriol, luego siguieron ceremonias de graduaciones, me acompañó en mis desvelos mientras conseguía prestamos para abrir mi compañía, al mismo tiempo iba yo a sus concursos de modelaje primero clandestinos, luego comenzaron a tomar categoría al mismo tiempo que mis innovaciones y mis negocios, me acompañó a comprar mi primer traje de alta costura ya que ella sabía de eso, se unió con una chica ambiciosa llamada Tomoyo Daidougi y de ahí siempre fue hacía arriba al igual que yo, que me alié con Eriol perdonando para siempre a su familia, y con Yamazaki formando un emporio monopólico que no superaría nadie en Asia y pronto nadie en Europa. Me acompañó a comprar mi primera televisión de pantalla planta, a comprar mi propio departamento, a amueblarlo según las últimas tendencias de la moda, a comprar mi primer auto deportivo, prosperaba… y pronto me pude dar el lujo de pagar como pagas tacos del mercado restaurantes carísimos, comprarle joyas, comprarme relojes de los mejores diseñadores. ¡Aparecí en los trípticos de información de la universidad en la que estudié ¡

Sólo fue cuando una madrugada salí a correr y me persiguieron por calles enteras muchos reporteros cuando me fijé en el fenómeno en el que me había convertido, y cuando aparecí por primera vez en las revistas de finanzas más importantes del mundo… me di cuenta de que había logrado mi sueño, Madre, Padre, hermanas… nuestro apellido estaba limpio y en lo más alto. Incluso fue tanta nuestra popularidad que Fosterizer, aquel sencillo bar que frecuentábamos tanto se hizo tan exclusivo, íbamos tanto que se agotaba el cupo límite en apenas una hora siempre que pisábamos el lugar.

Comencé desde abajo y nunca olvidé como llegué hasta donde estoy ni todo lo que sacrifiqué ni todo lo que me costó, trabajo, sangre, sueño, mala nutrición, estrés, ahora soy alguien que lo tiene todo y aun así creo que soy el más humilde de todo.

Desde entonces cada mes luego de re adquirir la mansión en la que alguna vez habité hago fiestas atrayendo a magnates de todo el mundo en el nombre de mi madre, como si ella aún viviera.

Y esa muchacha que me vió cuando nadie más lo hizo, mis amigos de toda la vida Eriol y Yamazaki, vería por ellos el resto de mi vida.

Palpé la cajita azul marino que tenía en el bolsillo de mi traje, tragué saliva. Aunque golpes al cristal del restaurante aún me mantenían en una pieza, estaba verdaderamente nervioso.

Otro golpe al cristal, fanáticas intentaban llamar mi atención con letreritos de "Ya llegué a nuestra cita amor", "¡Cásate conmigo traje al cura!". Yo sólo viraba los ojos… pues qué edad tenían estas señoritas para andar con esos comportamientos. Desvié mi mirada en busca de algo que capturara mi atención para distraerme, y me encontré con la mirada incrédula del gordito simpático que estaba en la caja registradora… su mirada iba de la pared de empleados ejemplares de la empresa a mí y viceversa.

-Si… yo soy aquel empleado ejemplar que tiene repetida su foto como empleado del año los cinco que duró mi universidad…-

El gordito se desmayó. Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza intentando arrancarme los cabellos clamando paciencia, ¡¿No podían tratarme como persona normal?

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- Bramó el eco de Touya por todo el lugar. Y hablando de gente que me trata normal…

Mis guardaespaldas le tomaron por los brazos al ver lo amenazador y peligroso con lo que se acercaba a mí, pero yo les hice ademán de que lo soltaran, entonces se abalanzó contra mí, me tiró contra una mesa, me dio el primer golpe en la cara.

-¡Me moría por hacer esto!- Dijo victorioso, lo agarré por las solapas del cuello de la camisa, y le embestí mi cráneo en la frente.

-¡Y yo por hacer eso Kinomoto! ¡Y esto también!- Saqué la cajita y le mostré el contenido, un reluciente anillo de compromiso de platino bañado en oro blanco, con un enorme zafiro incrustado en el centro.

-¡EMBARAZASTE A MI HERMANA DESGRACIADO DEL INFIERNO!- Me zarandeó de la camisa, pero ya no me golpeaba… poco a poco se fue calmando, el mismo sabía que lo que decía eran disparates. Me dejó libre y se sentó a un lado de mi acomodándose la camisa. Yo hice lo mismo guardando el anillo.

-En realidad no soporto la idea de que deje la casa… no quiero aceptar que ya no es mi hermana pequeña, que tiene una vida aparte de la que tiene conmigo… la amo, es lo único que queda de mi familia y tu… ya me la vas a quitar de una manera completamente válida y legal- Se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. Por un momento me sentí mal.

-Touya… ella te ama, te idolatra, nunca te dejará solo, continuará siempre siendo tu hermana y cerca de ti y en tu corazón… ella también es lo único que tengo y por ende y para que estés tranquilo te juro por las memorias de mi tatuaje que siempre la cuidaré, la protegeré, la honraré en la salud y en la enfermedad, por eso , te lo suplico…- Me arrodillé enfrente de él, enterré la cara en el suelo frío, en señal de respeto hacia él.

-Touya Kinomoto te pido la mano de tu hermana Sakura Kinomoto en matrimonio-

Creo que hasta mis guaruras contuvieron la respiración.

-A la primera que la lastimes, a la primera… le daré de comer tu carne destrozada a los tiburones del acuario, ¿entendiste? Sabes bien que sí lo hago-

-Lo sé, no esperaba menos – Estrechamos manos y nos dimos un emotivo abrazo.

-¿Primero apareces en la televisión local y luego te abrazas con mi hermano?¿Qué sigue? ¿Te veré de traga fuego en el Circo du soleil?- Nos soltamos más que de inmediato carraspeando, me levanté del suelo, me acomodé mi traje y vi mi reloj… esperé algunos segundos.

-Este, si, Sakura acompáñame al techo-

-Ya vi a tus fans gracias- Su risa iluminó mi existencia como ninguna otra presencia lo haría jamás. Se veía preciosa, un vestido corto rojo, no muy pegado con encaje y zapatillas beige, traía puestos los aretes Swarovzki que le regalé nada más porque sí un día que me fui a una conferencia y la extrañé como el carajo. Su cabello en bucles que invitaban a aspirar su aroma tan dulce…Ella me traía colgando de un brazo, me convertiría en su perro si ella me lo pidiera.

Miré mi reloj con insistencia una vez que llegamos al techo y la ayudé a subir sin que se quebrara un pie por sus tacones. Había helicópteros que intentaban grabarnos.

Entonces, miré por última vez mi reloj antes de mirarla a ella con la mejor de mis sonrisas galantes, comenzaron fuegos artificiales. Muchísimos, más que los que se disparan en cinco años de "años nuevos" en Hong Kong. Brillaba el cielo de colores y brillaban sus ojos, yo sé cuánto le gustaban los fuegos artificiales, todos los años desde que pude pagarlo le apartaba un palco en cada celebración donde hubieran muchos fuegos artificiales, por supuesto que la mayoría de las veces yo era el proveedor en ese tipo de eventos públicos.

Pero hoy me pasé de exuberante. Hice que me mirara, la tomé de la mano y sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos intensamente me arrodillé, al compas de las explosiones y de las luces. Se llevó la mano libre a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, rodaban gruesas gotas saladas por sus mejillas mientras saltaba y saltaba sin dejar de agarrar mi mano. Yo le miraba risueño, con una perfecta sonrisa de dientes perlados, riéndome con ella por nuestro nerviosismo.

-Sakura, desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, todo lo que he querido ha sido hacerte feliz con todo lo que tuviera, hasta con la última gota de mi alma y cada célula de mi cuerpo , mi única meta ahora en esta vida será en hacerte feliz todos los días de mi existencia de aquí hasta que me muera y mucho más allá…- Hice una pausa, chasqueé mis dedos y un guardaespaldas me trajo un micrófono. Se fue con una reverencia hacia Sakura.

-¡ÉSTA ENCENDIDO? ¡PERFECTO!- Sakura lanzó una carcajada, pero ya no podía pararse por sí misma, estaba llorando de la felicidad como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, sentía como todo le temblaba, como la conmoción la golpeaba junto con el retumbar de cada fuego artificial que detonaba en lo alto del cielo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Syaoran te amo demasiado! ¡Qué estás haciendo!-

Le guiñé el ojo y le regalé otra sonrisa pícara con la que casi la hago gelatina.

**SAKURA POV**

Decía algo por ese micrófono y me iba a dar diabetes de tanto amor que circulaba por mis venas, mis piernas no me iban a soportar por mucho tiempo más, tuve que quitarme los zapatos, el llanto no me dejaba pensar con claridad sólo sabía que estaba en el momento más feliz en mis veintiséis años de vida y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo; no existía en mis cinco sentidos ni en mi mente algo más que no fuera: Syaoran se me está declarando, Syaoran se me está declarando frente a los millones de personas que ven televisión, ¿¡Syaoran me está pidiendo matrimonio? ¡SYAORAN ESTA HABLANDO POR UN MICRÓFONO QUE SE OÍA POR TODO JAPÓN ¡!

_**¿El magnate multimillonario está haciendo lo que creemos?¿Significa entonces que se acabaron las esperanzas para toda la población femenina casadera del mundo? ¡Se nos va a casar el codiciado soltero señores! ¡¿Raúl estas grabando esto? Mas te vale porque me aventaré del helicóptero, yo quiero ser Sakura Kinomoto!**_

-¡AH, ERIOL QUE EMOCIÓN, NO DESPEGUES UN SEGUNDO TU CARA DE LA PANTALLA! ¡ESTO ES COMO ESTAR EN EL CINE, PEQUEÑA SAKURA QUE SUERTUDA!- Eriol estaba de los colores de los fuegos artificiales de tan duro que Tomoyo le apretaba, Yamazaki le miraba con cara de horror agradeciendo al cielo que no estaba en sus zapatos.

Por alguna razón no podía parar de reír pero tampoco podía parar de llorar, veía sus hermosos ojos brillando con el centellear del cielo, su sonrisa, todo con aquella determinación que siempre admiré de él, tan seguro de sí mismo… como lo amaba, lo adoraba desde el fono de mis entrañas.

-ASÍ QUE, SAKURA- continuó hablando por el micrófono, claro y fuerte.

-DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ ME PROPUSE A LLEGAR AQUÍ ALGUN DÍA, NO PRECISAMENTE DE ÉSTA MANERA, PERO NO CABÍA DUDA QUE SERÍAS TODO PARA MÍ-

-Syaoran quieres matarme de un paro cardiaco, te amo tanto, ¡Te amo tanto mi vida! – Ya no sabía si balbucear, sollozar, tratar de secarme en vano las lágrimas, era ya mi cuerpo sólo un manojo de nervios y neuronas a punto de estallar, no iba a salir caminando de aquí mi cuerpo no iba a soportar tanta felicidad.

-QUIERO QUE SEAS MI ETERNIDAD SAKURA KINOMOTO, ¿ACEPTARÍAS CASARTE CONMIGO?- Acto seguido apagó el micrófono y lo tiró para que lo cachara uno de los guaruras que tenía un pañuelo pegado a su mejilla con la otra mano, había sido demasiado conmovedor para todos. Quitó su mano de la mía sólo un momento, abrió la cajita que mantenía en su bolsillo dentro de su saco color gris Oxford, mi color favorito, sello de mis creaciones en tela, y como un fiel entregado feligrés que entrega tributo con devoción a su iglesia me mostró el anillo.

-Si me dices que no me tiraré del tech…- Callé su ahora voz temblorosa con el beso más entregado que jamás di, lo rodeé tiernamente con mis brazos, luego fuerte y nos dejamos caer en el duro pavimento del techo. Noté sus lágrimas en los ojos, en verdad que se había agarrado su hombría como para decir todo eso en público. Estaba aliviado, ¡¿realmente creyó que había posibilidad de que yo lo rechazara?

**NARRADOR POV**

_**LO DIJO TELEVIDENTES , LO DIJO!¡¿RAÚL LO GRABASTE?**_

Todos en casa de Hiraguizawa festejaban, Eriol le dio una botella de champagne de 300.000 euros a cada cosa viviente en su casa como regalo, lo mismo hizo con el chofer de la limosina que nos llevó hasta Peter Pipper Pizza y también le regalo botellas a los guardaespaldas y dos para el hermano de Sakura, que trataba de esconder sus lágrimas mirando a todos lados menos a las personas, estaba feliz por su hermana, ahora estaba convencido de que había hecho muy buen papel de hermano mayor ahuyentándole a los idiotas hasta que encontró uno que estuvo dispuesto a soportarle sin importar qué con tal detener el amor de su hermana, ahora estaba convencido de que Syaoran sería un buen esposo, miró al cielo…

-Papá, todo salió bien, nuestra pequeña estará bien-

-Hermano…- Venía Sakura de la mano de Syaoran, el la soltó para darle un poco de privacidad, mientras Syaoran se giraba a la prensa que comenzaba a llegar.

-No te preocupes monstruo, yo estoy bien con la seguridad de que el te cuidará bien, de todas maneras no dejes de decirme si algo va mal, ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a darle sus buenos puñetazos al mocoso enclenque-

-¡Touya!- Le pisó Sakura el pié con el tacón de su zapato mientras él se aguantó un improperio.

-¡No soy un mocoso!- Se oyó decir a Syaoran desde lo lejos. Touya se recuperó de inmediato para alzar la voz y asegurarse de que él escuchara su respuesta.

-¡Un mocoso siempre será un mocoso, mocoso enclenque!- Le gritó orgulloso. Cuñado o no cuñado, le haría la vida imposible.

-Sakura Kinomoto, será la nueva y única señora Li, de una vez aclaro, porque luego la prensa amarilla… -

-Por cierto como padrino de bodas pediremos privacidad en el evento…- Quiso terminar la frase Eriol, pero se abalanzaron sobre él bombardeándolo de preguntas , casi como si les hubieran ofendido el orgullo.

-¡Joven Hiraguizawa cómo es posible que diga que la boda más esperada del siglo después de la de el príncipe William con Kate Midleton será privada!-

-Mejor les daré otra noticia- Eriol llamó a Tomoyo, quien fue empujada por Sakura para darle ánimos, nunca jamás había aparecido en público con Eriol, su relación presumía de ser la más discreta.

-Anuncio mi noviazgo serio y oficial con la Señorita Tomoyo Daidougi, líder de la casa de costura más alta del Japón, Daidougi. –

Syaoran se zafó de la prensa para ir con Sakura, quien estaba siendo protegida con su hermano por los guardaespaldas de Syaoran de la prensa.

-¡Vámonos, vámonos!- Le gritó a todos los orangutanes, éstos se movieron en torno a Sakura escoltándola hacia el BMW escondido en un parque cercano, así podrían escaparse del caos total en el que había dejado convertido el centro de la ciudad.

SYAORAN POV

-Que noche, ¿verdad preciosa?- Sakura ya estaba en el porche de su casa, me despedía de ella después del día más soñado de mi existencia.

-¡Sakura, tres minutos más y pondré la alarma de la casa! ¡En otras palabras, mocoso lárgate ya!-

Ambos nos reímos con soltura, sabíamos que hablaba enserio, este Touya jamás cambiaría.

-Que descanses hermoso, sueña conmigo ¿Lo harás?- Me besó la nariz, la frente y luego sediento recibí sus labios que me devolvieron la vida en esos minutos en los que no los tuve.

-Por supuesto mi princesa, espero tener el honor de estar en tus sueños también, ¿te recojo mañana para la playa entonces?- Me besó otra vez y yo seguía embrujado.

-Claro mi vida, hasta mañana- Dio dos pasos atrás y comenzó a cerrar la puerta, presumiendo antes de cerrar el anillo que yo le había dado, lo que me hizo hinchar el pecho con orgullo ¡Aquella hermosa y descomunal e increíble chica iba a ser mi esposa! ¡WOW!

Esperó a que me subiera a mi auto para cerrar la puerta por completo, sólo esperaba buen clima mañana, y no minifaldas por favor.

**FIN**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS BELLÍSIMOS REVIEWS, NOS LEEMOS EN OTRAS ACTUALIZACIÓNES, GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC A PESAR DE QUE LO TUVE PARADO MUCHO TIEMPO. **


End file.
